Feliz Año Nuevo?
by XxKawaiixNekooxX
Summary: UPDATE, Sí, aunque no lo crean...UPDATE, después de un año: UPDATE, Maka me matará por este UPDATE xDDD cap 8 UP! Tan fresco como el pescado que me comí de almuerzo xDD P.D: Las quiero chicasss! 3 Pasen! Todas están invitados! :DD
1. Comienza un nuevo año, Feliz año nuevo?

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤****RE-EDITADO****¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

_**(Como algunos recordarán, al principio, la redacción de mi historia era un algo enredada…por lo que he arreglado todas las faltas de ortografías posibles, agregué más humor a la trama y ahora ya no les costará leer mi fic porque los diálogos de cada personaje están definidos y en el orden correcto.**_

_**Cuídense, les mando un millón de besos a todas las hermosas personas que me han apoyado y que les ha gustado mi fic, de verdad lo apreció demasiado en especial los lindos reviews. Y si es primera vez que visitan mi fic: sean totalmente bienvenidos, pónganse cómodos y disfruten del fic, porque lo he hecho con mucho cariño y no se arrepentirán de leerlo.)**_

**Jeje je Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic sobre uno de mis animes favoritos. Porfiss NO sean muy malos, me costo muchooo hacerlo además se darán cuenta que no tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, bueno para mi, en otros países tienen otras acentuaciones (no tienen idea lo que sufrí), yo y la ortografía no somos amigas. Espero que les guste, lo escribí para ustedes y a los fans de esta pareja. Dejen reviews porfiss**

**Como ustedes saben Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ookubo-sama, no lo duden algún día será mío, bwjajajaj, (no estoy loka)**

**Este fic es de un mundo alterno al verdadero Soul Eater, es más de la vida real.**

**Estoy pensando ponerle Lemonn (no me crean pervertida, pero como saben tiene mas éxito, ustedes piden y yo escribo).**

**Ese era mi último mensaje**

**Enjoy!!**

-Bla bla bla : diálogos

_Bla bla bla:_pensamientos

(N/A) : notas da la autora

_**Capitulo 1 : Feliz año nuevo???**_

El sol se estaba escondiendo en la hermosa ciudad de Londres cuando Maka Albarn ,una niña que dentro de poco cumpliría 17, años estaba alistándose para salir en la noche de año nuevo con sus mejores amigas al mejor karaoke en la ciudad.

Hace muy poco había llegado a Inglaterra, como ella vivía en Japón no conocía mucho la ciudad: el centro, su escuela, le había costado hacer amigos. En fin su vida era muy difícil. Se tuvo que mudar a causa de su padre que era británico, quien quiso volver a su país. Por eso debía aprovechar ese día que estaba sola para salir con sus amigas, que por suerte había conocido el primer día de clases en el instituto Shibusen.

-Como siempre sola…-se lamentaba la rubia

Bueno a decir verdad ella creía estar sola porque cuando ella abrió la perilla de la puerta del baño para peinarse un hombre pelirrojo y alto se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Maka-chan…!~ - gritó el tipo con los mocos colgando de emoción ( si eso es posible 0.o' xDD )

-Que quieres Papa???! !!

-Oh querida Kami si estuvieras aquí verías lo hermosa que se esta poniendo nuestra niña para salir a conquistar hombres. Y así volverías a amarmeeee… - respondió él, moviendo el trasero de un lado a otro y mirando al techo que estaba impreso totalmente con el rostro de su esposa

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un doloroso Maka chop junto el peso de una Enciclopedia de 2400 páginas.

-En primer lugar Papa o como te llames saldré con mis amigas a un karaoke no a conquistar hombres o a vaguear y ver mujeres como tu, y segundo mi madre JAMAS volvería contigo. –respondió ella mientras se alejaba

-Makjkja-ckjan- sollozó el pobre hombre mientras Maka de una patada lo saca de la entrada de la puerta y acontinuación la cierra.

La verdad es que Maka no era mala, solo que su asqueroso padre siempre engañaba a su madre: la mujer que más admiraba en el mundo pero que lamentablemente estaba de viaje.

Tratando de olvidar el dolor tomo el peine rosa del baño y comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos rubios y a peinárselo. Se recogió el pelo con un hermoso y sofisticado broche dorado en forma de flor de durazno o Sakura. Y a un lado unos pinches al igual muy bonitos. Ella no acostumbraba a peinarse así ni menos vestirse de tal manera: ya que se puso un vestido de gala corto con un escote no muy pronunciado que le hacia ver muy bien aunque no tuviera mucho vestido de color rojo intenso con unos zapatos negros y unas joyas de su madre que le hacían juego. Se puso rubor en las mejillas y se pinto los labios.

La razón por la cual se vestía así era porque ese día era noche de gala en el karaoke y sus amigas le contaron que vendría un famosísimo artista del país. Por supuesto ella no lo conocía, con mucha suerte se acordaba del difícil nombre de la calle en la que vivía.

Mientras pensaba esto se acordó de la hora a la que deberían juntarse: las 10:30 de la noche (N/A: yo soy chilena y las 10 no son muy tarde aquí, no se como será en otros países, sorry. Piénsenlo como la hora perfecta para salir en la noche xD). Y ya eran las 10:45, le tomaban 15 minutos llegar a casa de Tsubaki, su mejor amiga así que recogió su abrigo y se fue de casa, sin antes evadir a su papá y sus abrazos. Ah y por supuesto: llevar muchas Enciclopedias escondidas (XDDDDDD)

--**En casa de Tsubaki—**

-Oi!! Tsubaki-chan!, Liz, Patty-chan, Chrona! Feliz casi año nuevo! – gritaba agitadamente Maka mientras corría en dirección a sus amigas.

-Hola Maka-chan- dijo tímidamente Tsubaki una chica de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules.

-Hasta que llegas que llegas Maka!- habló Liz. Bueno a decir verdad hablo por ella y por su hermana menor, Patty ya que esta veía divertida una mosca posarse en el jardín de Tsubaki mientras se reía a carcajadas, de forma que llegaba a dar miedo (en serio mucho miedo 0.0)

-……-Chrona como siempre hizo su aporte a la conversación. Aún no se acostumbraba a sus amigas: Antes su madre Medusa la tenía aislada de los demás. Pero Maka le pidió ser su amiga y así pudo volverse una niña "medio" normal. Y conoció a más gente.

-Bueno y cuando partimos? , estoy ansiosa por conocer la ciudad- dijo entusiasmada Maka

-Etoo… Maka-chan tenemos que esperar a Kid y a… Black Star-dijo toda sonrojada Tsubaki.

-Y quienes son esos dos? – preguntó la ojiverde

-Son unos amigos, no Tsubaki???-le preguntó divertida Liz a Tsubaki.

-Bueno a mí me gusta un poquito Black Star... // -respondió la pelinegra

Y por primera vez en la historia Chrona habló-…Pe…ro como…?si ustedes 2 son como… el agua y el aceite…

-A qué te refieres con eso Chrona?- preguntóa Maka

-En un rato lo sabrás…- dijo hastiada Liz- además conocerás al maniático de la simetría.

Y como si Liz fuera adivina desde lejos se escucho un sonido

Cada vez más cerca, más, más y…

-YAHOOOOO!!! LLEGÓ EL DIOS, BLACK STAR-SAAMA!!!!

Black Star estaba encima del techo, mientras gritaba, pero lamentablemente a petición de la malvada autora se resbalo y callo en un basurero, (bwajajaj).

-Que total idiota…-susurró Maka

-Como?, perdón dijiste algo Maka-chan?-pregunto inocentemente la pelinegra.

-Etoo…nada…-dijo avergonzada Maka-…dije que es muy apuesto? XDDDD.-ella sonrío falsamente.

-Lo suponía-dijo orgullosa y sonriente Tsubaki.

-Oi Tsubaki-chan como es que se quieren?, si son totalmente opuestos!-preguntó curiosa Liz

-JAJAJJA, como siempre las mujeres hablan de mi!!!-grito triunfante el peliazul, quien había salido del basurero, pero por desgracia un gato que estaba a su lado se abalanzó encima de él y cayo nuevamente en el basurero (quien habrá escrito esto?)

De repente, sin que Maka se de cuenta alguien tomó su mano. Se da la vuelta y ve a un chico de cabello negro con rayas blancas de su edad. Muy atractivo para ella..

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Maka, mi nombre es Death the Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama, puedes decirme Kid.

-Je jeje mucho gusto-dice Maka sonrojada.

Al instante a Maka le llama algo la atención en Kid y lo señala - OH! Que son esas líneas blancas en tu pelo?- pregunta curiosa.

Segundos después el pobre niño se petrifica- Soy una desgracia!, un deforme!, no me miren por favor!...-y empieza a llorar.

-Je jeje lo siento Kid-kun // – se disculpó ella sonrojadita

-Por que no salimos ya?, o podemos llegar tarde – sugirió Liz

-Ok

-Oh esperen se quedo mi bolso en casa!!!-grita desesperada Maka ustedes adelanten!!! _Pero que imbécil soy-_se lamentó ella

-Hai, hai, te vemos allá Maka-chan.

Maka fue corriendo a su casa -_Como puedo ser tan tonta? Tendré que volver de nuevo, que pensará Kid de mí?_- Meditó esto cuando por error dobla por la calle equivocada.

-Mmm… que raro no había pasado ya por aquí? Maldita sea!, ya me per…

-Ouchh

Maka había colisionado con un chico de su edad, alto, albino y de ojos carmesí. Que desde su punto de vista daba miedo.

Rápidamente se apresuró a disculparse -Perdo…

-Mierda! Pero que te pasa enana o mejor dicho p-l-a-n-i-t-a-dijo en tono burlón el chico.

A Maka se le fue toda la simpatía.

_Como se atreve a decirme eso?- _Tenía la mente perdida

-Oí planita, estas ahí? sé que soy cool pero no tienes que mirarme así.

-Pero a ti que te pasa idiota?, cual es tu problema?

-En que planeta vives? como te atreves a llamarme así?, no me conoces?-pregunta extrañado el albino.

-Y porque debería conocerte?, delincuente?

Los dos se tenían mirada asesina, ambos estaban preparados para pelear, uno de los dos debía romper el hielo.

Seguía reinando el silencio, Maka cada vez se lamentaba más haber dejado su bolso en casa, además de que obviamente iba a llegar tarde a la reunión con sus amigos se tenia que topar con un idiota en medio de la calle y rasgar las finas _medias_ de su madre, haciéndose una herida en la su ropa: toda sucia y desarreglada. El odio se veía en sus ojos, estallaría en cualquier momento no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre el chico.

Comenzó a darle cachetadas, tortazos, de todo. Hasta que el albino cansado tiro a la chica al suelo. Y para la mala suerte de Maka cayó con las piernas abiertas dejando ver su ropa interior. El chico se la quedo mirando pervertidamente.

-Pervertido!!! – gritó ella mientras se tapaba toda sonrojada y casi con una lágrima

-Tu has sido la _exibicionista, _además no tienes nada bueno que mostrar-mintió con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

Maka tenia el vestido totalmente desgarrado, sí, el vestido de su madre estaba roto. Estaba lista para lanzarse de nuevo.

-Serás…

La chica no pudo terminar la frase porque una mano lo detuvo.

-Mis disculpas señorita, parece que Soul-kun te causa problemas, puedo ayudarte en algo?

El chico que le hablaba aparentaba 21, se parecía mucho al menor, solo que se veía mas calmado, dulce y educado.

-Oh pero que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Wes Evans, soy el hermano de este idiota. Me podrías decir cual es tu problema?-preguntó dulcemente.

_Mmmm… donde habré escuchado ese apellido?, Tsubaki-chan me lo dijo…-_comenzó a pensar la rubia

El menor la interrumpió -Oye rarita, mi hermano te hizo una pregunta. Dile que torpemente chocaste conmigo y me pegaste sin razón, te vamos a demandar.

-Vamos pequeña cuéntame, no muerdo y…- mirando al menor -Soul-kun no molestes a la señorita.

Maka no podía creer lo dulce que era, tenia la mirada perdida en el.

-Vamos…dime- insitió con una voz sexy. (N/A: XDDDDDDD)

-Etoo…me perdí y por accidente choque con ese- dijo Maka señalando a Soul, seguía con la mirada perdida en el joven mayor.

-Jjajaja, así que chocaste con el tarado de mi hermano.-sonrió dulcemente

-Así mismo~(ustedes imaginaran la cara de Maka algo como :D )

- Hey!, yo no soy un tarado. – alegó el menor con pucheritos

:D Maka seguía con su carita (N/A_:Suertuda!! ¬¬ )

-Claro que si lo eres, pequeñín -dijo melosamente Wes-Te perdiste al igual que la pobre…cual es tu nombre preciosa?

:D ( Maka ha comenzado ha asustarme)

-Planita-chan-dijo Soul casi susurrando

Maka miró a Soul con cara asesina, a Soul le gustaba esto y sonrió. Pero su hermano le regañó-Soul-kun, no seas descortés con la hermosa dama, como te llamas linda?

-Maka~ :D

-Como decía: te perdiste al igual que la pobre Maka-chan solo que ella no es idiota como tú- sonríe - te llevamos?- seguía sonriendo -Te prestaremos ropas de mi madre, ya que el tarado te las arruinó.

-Si no es mucha molestia~ :D – respondió ella fuera de sí misma. _Esperen: llevar, prestar???Pero si yo solo venia a buscar mi bolso…_Etoo, señor Evans…yo no…

-Sin peros, vamos sube y por favor dime Wes-kun.-insistió el mayor

-Subir?,donde?-preguntó la rubia

-En la limo!-gritó el mayor

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y una flameante y lujosa limosina estaba frente ellos.

-Sugoii…-la admiración de Maka no duro mucho porque Soul metió la pata

-Jajaja, que tonta, nunca habías visto una limosina?, hermano, como dejas que esa se vaya en la lim…

La rubia le dio uno de sus famosísimos Maka chop, junto el peso de su "Super Enciclopedia de 3000 páginas" que guardaba cuidadosamente hace años y que usaría para casos extremos, ni en su padre la había usado.

-Ouuuch…

-Parece que se llevan muy bien- el joven le dirigió una de sus miradas encantadoras a Maka y esta como si fuera hipnotizada se subió a la limo, al igual que Soul que se estaba desangrando…

Todos estaban en la limo, reinaba el silencio…

_Etoo…que se dice…Feliz año nuevo???_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Ufffff…hasta que termine el primer cap. Espero que les allá sido de su agrado y no lo encontraran muy aburrido. Preparense, porque no se imaginan lo que vendrá XDDDD Como les dije no saben cuanto me costo. Dejen reviews porfiss, así tendré energías para seguir escribiendo…**

**Otra cosita aún sigo con la idea del Lemonn, ustedes piden, yo escribo. Je jeje**

**Byeee!!!**


	2. La despedida feliz?, un concurso?

**Jo jojjo!!! Dejo el segundo capitulo, el tres (que tengo listo) es mucho mejor, espero que les allá gustado el primero. Como siempre, les agradezco lectores y espero que dejen reviews porfiss.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: como ustedes saben Soul Eater no es mío bla, bla , bla …(lamentablemente…snif…) le pertenece a Atsushi Ookubo-sama (esto ya lo dije antes???) **

**Sigo con la idea del Lemonn, recuerden dejar reviews si quieren, y yo escribo.**

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**kuchiki rukia ichi**

**MayaXSoul**

**Alkimista paula elric**

**Fueron las primeras en dejar reviews, y gracias a eso sigo escribiendo.**

**Enjoy!!**

-Bla bla bla: diálogos

_Bla bla bla:_pensamientos

(N/A): notas da la autora

_**Capitulo 2:La despedida feliz?, un concurso?**_

Maka Albarn una niña que dentro de poco cumpliría 17 años estaba alistándose para salir en la noche de año nuevo con sus mejores amigas al mejor karaoke en la ciudad. Una niña totalmente normal y de clase media, pero esperen:

Entonces que hacía ella en una limosina de lujo junto a dos extraños albinos???

A decir verdad esos dos no eran nada iguales. Ella estaba en medio, a su lado izquierdo: un total imbécil, de su edad, que miraba por la ventana con mala gana y al lado derecho un completo galán de 21 años que le dedicaba a Maka una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Que había pasado?: ella estaba con sus amigas a punto de ir a un karaoke a divertirse en año nuevo, pero a causa de que olvidó su bolso, volvió a casa, perdiéndose y chocando con un idiota en medio de la calle, peleó a cachetadas con éste. Pero llegó el ángel de su hermano mayor, que la ayudó.

De ahí en adelante no recordaba nada, ah y también recordó haberle dado un Maka chop al chico menor (Jjajaja, oh no! Me estoy pareciendo a…Patty!).

Cuando había vuelto a la realidad estaba sentada en una limo, dirigiéndose a la casa de unos completos extraños?

Volvamos a la historia.

-Estas a gusto?, Maka-chan – preguntó cortés (y sensualmente) Wes

-Claroooooooo~ :D – respondió Maka idiotezmente ¬¬

-Quieres algo para secarte, Maka-chan?

-No, gracias~ :D

-Quieres algo de comer, Maka-chan?

-No, gracias~ :D

_**Autora: Oye Maka, dejamos claro que habías vuelto a la realidad ¬¬ …No te aproveches!! ¬¬**_

_**Maka :D**_

_**Autora: Maka???**_

_**Maka: :D**_

_**Soul: Oi!!, rarita mi hermano quiere que le des un beso.**_

_**Maka: Oye…!!!**_

_**Autora: Gracias Soul…**_

-Quieres algo de beber, Maka-chan?

-No, gracias~ :D

-Quieres algún abrigo Maka-chan?

-No gracias~ :D

-Quieres…-el joven fue interrumpido

-…una cirugía plástica? Para aumentar tus pechos? Maka-chan? (ustedes adivinarán quien dijo eso.)

-Soul-kun , tu sabes que lo mas importante en una chica es su corazón… - respondió sensualmente el mayor

-Arigato, Wes-kun~

-Que asco…-susurró Soul

Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Evans.

-Que hermoso… - susurró la ojiverde al verla

-Lo sé, todas las chicas lo dicen de mí – sonrió Soul

La rubia se enojo y mirando al menor dijo- Tu no, idio… -pero luego miró a Wes y se calmó- Soul-kun, me refiero a la mansión, es muy hermosa- Maka ponía una mueca de "sincera felicidad" y un tic de "paciencia total" en el ojo.

Soul puso una cara diabólica, se había percatado de la debilidad de la chica y la aprovecharía.

-Entremos…

La mansión era e-n-o-r-m-e, tenía un hermoso jardín con flores japonesas que le recordaban a su casa en Osaka. La entrada gigante con portones de oro( y bla bla bla.., no quiero seguir describiendo, para que no aburrirlos leyendo.)

En fin Maka quedo fascinada con la hermosura del lugar y como si fuera una niña pequeña se dirigió al jardín a oler las flores que le acordaban a su país natal.

-No es mona? , Soul?-lo dijo divertido ya que se había percatado de que Soul estaba mirando a Maka, felizmente.

-Ehh?! Ni lo sueñes hermano.

-Como digas…

-Oi, Maka-chan estamos aquí! – gritó Wes -Pasemos a buscar tu ropa. Soul-kun tiene un importante evento al que asistir y debemos apresurarnos.

Entonces la chica se acordó que hace 20 minutos debía estar en el karaoke con sus amigos.

_Que estarán haciendo…???_

**--En el Karaoke--**

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban sentados juntos mirándose enamoradamente……………………….la verdad es que habían tomado sake, todos estaban ebrios. Todos excepto alguien…adivinen.

-Liz, Patty, no…hip…sienten…hip…que falta…algo?-preguntó ebria, Tsubaki

-No lo…hip…creo – respondió Liz

-Pero…hip…si…falta…hip….Ma…s sake-dijo Black Star.

-Pero…como se me…hip…olvido.

Kid estaba bailando la cucaracha en el escenario junto a Chrona.

Mientras que los demás en la fiesta estaban colgados del techo, asustadísimos.

-Jjejejeje-miraba Patty a Kid bailar.

Dejemos a un lado la escalofriante risa de Patty y sigamos la historia

**--En la mansion Evans--**

Entonces entraron, pasaron por decenas de habitaciones enumeradas hasta llegar a una muy puerta muy llamativa.

-Maka-chan, nuestras diseñadoras te ayudarán a buscar ropas, tú ten confianza y espera, nosotros nos arreglaremos para nuestro evento. Matta ne!- Entonces él y Soul se perdieron entre los pasillos. Pero Soul tenía algo planeado y sonreía macabramente.

De la nada aparecieron dos mujeres algo raritas para Maka, se saludaron y la adentraron a la habitación la señora Evans.

-Soy Eruka Frog y ella es Mizune, mucho gusto, nosotras te vestiremos.

-El gusto es mío, soy Maka Albarn.

En la habitación habían demasiados vestidos hermosos, Maka no sabía cual elegir. Pero Mizune le entregó un vestido bien raro, quizá por su extraño gusto para vestir, al igual que Eruka.

-…la verdad no me gustan sus vestidos.

-Pero el Soul-sama nos dijo que éramos las adecuadas para vestirse, al principio vendrían las diseñadoras pero él nos dijo que lo hiciéramos nosotras -dijo Eruka haciendo pucheros.

-Ese estiradito me las va a pagar…–respondió Maka con un tic en el ojo y con un cuchillo en mano

-Alto niñas yo seré aquí quien vestirá a la señorita-dijo una señora que a pesar de tener cerca de 38 aparentaba ser muy joven, era hermosa y se veía dulce.

-Señorita Evans…-dijo tímidamente Maka

-Si, mucho gusto señorita…Maka?.

-Si, señorita- decía Maka como un robot

-Te traje este vestido, supe lo ocurrido y quise ayudarte

Maka quedo maravillada era un vestido azul violáceo hermoso con muchos encajes, corto, sexy, pero a la vez conservador. Además venía con una chaqueta, zapatos y joyas que le hacían juego.

-Anda a probarte

-Hai!-se fue caminando Maka como soldado.

Al probárselo se veía hermosa, se le notaban bien sus curvas, y el vestido tenía algo de "relleno", y como era corto se veían sus delgadas piernas.

-Te queda fantástico, Maka-chan!, verás, yo también tenía el mismo problema tuyo-dijo señalando sus pechos- te ves muy bien.

-HONTO ARIGATO!!!-gritó la chica abrazando a la mujer.

-No importa Maka, tu sal a divertirte.

Y se despidieron

La ojiverde estaba muy feliz y se topó con Wes.

-Que hermosa te ves!

-Arigato-dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Puedes ir a buscar a Soul esta en la habitación 103, dile que se apure, yo los esperare en la salida, Ok?

-Hai…

Wes puso cara diabólica, él sabía lo que Soul estaba haciendo.

Maka buscó y buscó, hasta que la encontró. Toco la puerta y como nadie respondía decidió abrirla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Soul estaba con unos audífonos en las orejas. Se veía completamente desnudo, a excepción de cierta parte que estaba bajo unas sabanas.

-Maka estaba preparada para lo que seguramente vendría y cerró los ojos. Pero para su sorpresa el chico no le dijo nada, se la había quedado mirando.

-Soul…

-Wow te ves muy bien-Soul se acerco a Maka, más y más.

Maka cerró los ojos, que pasaba???. Un chico albino que conocía hace escasos minutos, semidesnudo, se le acercaba lentamente

Volvió a abrir los ojos- Soul…me siento incomoda.

Soul puso cara de _que?, _entonces Maka tuvo lamentablemente que señalarle, cerro los ojos y señalo con un dedo a "cierta" parte del chico.

(Jjaja creían que estaba desnudo??? Y que se iban a besar???, pues no, llevaba puesto unos boxers y aunque Soul se acerco mucho a Maka seguían a 1 metro de distancia. Pero igualmente incomodaba a Maka.)

-Pervertida, abusadora!!!!.gritó el albino.

-...-Maka estaba furiosa

-…-Soul rojo a más no poder

-...

-…oye, enana pervertida, estas ahí?

Maka estaba hastiada, necesitaba desahogarse y gritó:

-Yo solo venia a avisarte que tu hermano te espera!!!-lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas como nunca lo había hecho.

Soul quedo impactado, nunca había oído a una mujer gritar de esa manera, eso hizo que ganara mayor respeto hacia Maka.

-…

-…

Ni una mirada…, ni un roce…, ni un "lo siento"…

-…pero que idiota eres dijo entristecida Maka, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Gomen…fue mi culpa…

Maka quedo satisfecha y le dedicó una hermosa y gran sonrisa a Soul. Al igual que él a ella.

-Vamos termina de vestirte yo te espero

-Como digas…

Soul termino de vestirse, al igual que Maka se veía muy bien con traje de gala.

-Bueno y como me veo?

-Muy bien ahora vamos que se hace tarde

Soul miro el reloj de la habitación.

-Mierda!!Son las 11:30 (de la noche obviamente)!!!

-Qué?!!!

Soul tomo a Maka de la mano y se fueron corriendo a la salida, ahí estaba Wes esperándolos pacientemente sonriendo, al parecer su plan de algo había servido.

Maka quedo con la boca abierta en la entrada habían dos limosinas.

-Maka-chan creo que es el adiós fue un gusto haberte conocido-Wes besó la mano de Maka-que pena que tengamos que separarnos, algún día nos podríamos volver a ver…

-Honto Arigato!!!, gracias por el hermoso vestido y la hospitalidad

-No fue nada, todo fue culpa del tarado de mi hermano y debíamos pagarte.-Wes sonrío y abrazó a Maka.-Soul despídete de Maka-chan y pídele disculpas de una vez.

-Etoo…adiós Maka fue un placer haberte conocido… y gomene por lo que te hice pasar…-dijo Soul mirando al lado contrario, extendiéndole la mano a Maka.

Pero para su sorpresa Maka lo estaba abrazando fuertemente. Él estaba más rojo que tomate.

-Gracias a ti idiota, te disculpo.

Wes sonreía triunfante.

-A…ad…diós

Maka se subió a la limo muy triste. Él era un idiota muy bueno al final.

Soul seguía pensando, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la extrañaría.

Entonces la limo de Maka partió a gran velocidad directo al karaoke. Bajó muy triste y le agradeció al chofer. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo peor: todos ebrios, algunos colgados de las luces y otros haciendo strip-tease.

Maka puso cara de _Terminator _sacó unos libros de quien sabe donde y comenzó a repartir 2 Maka chops a todos, uno para despabilarlos y otro para que se pusieran a ordenar, aunque a algunos les vasto solo con 1…todos menos a…Patty…pero como se salva por ser rara.

Cuando hubo terminado todos estaban como siempre:

-BLACK STAR, ESO NO VA AHÍ!!!!, NO VES QUE ES ASIMETRÍCO!!!!

Black Star había grabado su nombre en una pared, mientras Kid dejaba todo ordenado y simétrico.

-AJA!, VERAS NIÑA, YO EL GRAN B.S-SAMA, TENGO UN PERFECTO SENTIDO DE LA MODA Y MI AUTOGRAFO ES UNA OBRA DE ARTE.-amenazaba B.S mientras dejaba todo "simétricamente ordenado", al estilo Black Star.

Entonces Kid uso el Death Canon contra B.S, y este salió disparado por una de las ventanas.

-Tsubaki…yo…

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y ella estaba junto a B.S.

-Yo…-B.S tomo un lápiz y escribió su autógrafo en la frente de la muchacha.

Tsubaki casi llora de felicidad, se acercó a Kid y le dió un Tsubaki chop. Ambos muchachos resultaron inconscientes. Cuando despertaron todo el salón estaba como antes.

Todos bailaban felizmente, menos Maka, por suerte Kid vino a animarla.

Hasta que el animador comenzó a callarlos.

-Muy bien como están amigos? les aviso que faltan 20 minutos para las 12:00, repito faltan 20 minutos para las 12:00. Pero antes tenemos que elegir a la afortunada para cantar junto a nuestro artista favorito primero pasaran por un concurso las nominadas, las llamaré por su primer nombre y ustedes pasaran, ok?, Y ellas son: Hana , Yuzu, Aiko, Maka, Tsubaki, Amy, Patty, y Carmell.

-Pero que???

-Vamos Maka-chan eres muy buena cantando- dijo Liz

-Por favor…hazlo por mí, sí? –pidió Kid

-Esta bien…-respondió finalmente ella

-Y Patty segura que quieres concursar??? ¬¬

-Je jeje!

-Eso es un sí???

-Vamos rápido se acerca la hora del año nuevo, no perdamos tiempo, además el artista acaba de llegar no le hagamos perder tiempo esperando!!-regañaba el animador.

-Kyyyaaaaa!!!!Él ya esta aquí que emoción!!!-todas las chicas gritaban

Cuando todas estuvieron en el escenario empezó a hablar el animador -Muy bien, pero que hermosas chicas tenemos aquí!!! Empecemos el concurso!!!

Solo se escuchó un el tipíco "cri cri"

-La primera parte será de preguntas y es muy personal, respondan con sinceridad. Calificaremos las respuestas y si fallan se van! OK?? La primera va para Hana: Tienes novio??

-…no….-respondió esa chica

-Tenemos a la primera eliminada XDDDDD – dijo el animador

-Que???!!!!pero…!!!!! – alegó la chica con pucheros

-Sin peros, byeee!!!

_Genial, como no tengo novio, saldré del concurso!!!_-pensó alegre Maka.

-Ah y por cierto la ganadora tendrá la oportunidad de cantar por TV una canción – añadió él- Además conocerá y grabará una disco con grupo que elija!!

_Qué??? No puedo perderme la oportunidad de grabar un disco y conocer a mis artistas favoritos. Pero no tengo novio!!!...-se dijo a si misma la ojiverde_

Yuzu y Aiko respondieron que si y describieron a sus novios. Era el turno de Maka.

-Maka-chan, tienes novio??- le preguntó

La rubia no sabía que decir…-Ettooo…si…?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Quien sera el novio de Maka???!!! :OOOOOOOOO**


	3. Comienza el gran concurso!, un infierno?

**Koniichiwaaaa!!! Hoy estoy muy alegre, me voy de vacaciones!!!!!!!**

**Bueno y tambiem gran parte de la felicidad se la debo ustedes, que me dejan reviews!!!. Aunque sean pokitos, no saben lo que me alegro cuando recibo 1!!!!!!**

**Además son taaaaaaaaaan kawaiiiiiiiiiii! bezhitosss!!!**

**Como saben Soul Eater es de Atsushi Ookubo-sama, que Dios le bendiga. Aunque si fuera mío….snif.**

**Agradezcoooooo muzhooooo a:**

**Kuchiki rukia ichi**

**MayaXSoul**

**Paoooo**

**Alkimista paula elric**

**No soy sentimental pero me alegra, pues es mi primer fic!**

**Ayer me saque la xuxa escribiendo, se me borro el fic, lo hice de nuevo. Me castigaron por no obedecer a mi viejo que me dijo que apagara el PC, y luego me quede hasta las 4 a.m para terminar este cap antes de irme de vacaciones (es totalmente verdad, se los prometo u.u ) para que mis viejos no me pillaran mientras ellos creían que yo "dormía placidamente"**

**No lean lo desgraciada que soy y continúen con la historia.**

**-**Bla bla bla : diálogos

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos

(N/A) : notas da la autora

_**Capítulo 3: Comienza el concurso!el lugar del eterno sufrimiento?**_

-Maka-chan tienes novio?-le preguntaba el animador

-Etoo…si?-respondía tímidamente

Todos en el público le gritaban- Miente, miente, miente!!!

Y de repente el animador se convertía en un monstruo gigante y se comía a Maka.

_No, no, no- _Cuando Maka había vuelto a la realidad ya había cometido el fatal error.

-Si o no?-Volvía a preguntar

Una cámara apuntaba a Maka, sí, estaban transmitiendo el concurso por TV en vivo para uno de los programas mas importantes del país!!!

_Que hago, que hago?, quiero grabar ese CD!!!_

-Vamos…-insistía el animador.

_Black Star?: no!...Papa: menos_!!!...- así fue Maka, pensando en cada hombre que conocía-_Wes~: si~…digo no!!!_

Todos miraban a Maka extrañados, con cada hombre en que pensaba ponía una mueca diferente, haciendo que el público se extrañará más: unas eran muecas de dolor, otras de enamorada, otras fastidiadas, otras mirando al techo, de todo.

-Te pasa algo?-vuelve a preguntar el animador

…_Kid-kun: si! Eso es, pero que dirá él de mí?!le diré que era por una situación de vida o muerte! Aunque me falta alguien…Soul…:no…pero él no esta aquí, eso es!..o mejor Kid???-_Maka explotaba su cerebro pensando en la mentira.

-Oi!

La rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, esa sería su perdición.

-Y como es como se llama, pequeña?

Aunque no lo crean Maka no respondió ni Wes, ni Kid, ni Soul, lo que más bien gritó fue…

-Wes!!!- Maka se tapó la boca

-Digo, Kid!!!-se sonrojó y se tapó la boca

-Perdón, Soul!!!- se sonrojo, se tapo la boca y lo último que recordó fue mirar el techo, había caído al suelo, desmayada.

Más de 1 persona se atraganto con la comida.

**--En casa de Maka--**

-N-nany?!-El pobre de Spirit, escupió por la nariz y la boca la cerveza que se estaba tomando y enseguida se desmayó.

Las mujeres del cabaret que estaban con él seguían atentas mirando la TV. El programa se haría millonario.

**--De vuelta en el Karaoke--**

_Ouuuch! Que me pasó?_

-Maka-chan…Maka-chan…

-Ehhh??

-Hasta que de despiertas!!!-Tsubaki la estaba abrazando y todos sus demás amigos estaban a su alrededor.

-Qué paso? – preguntó la ojijade

-Nada…solo dijiste ante medio país que tu novio se llamaba: Wes, luego dijiste Kid y luego Soul.-dijo sonriente y alegre como siempre, Tsubaki.

A Maka se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, miró al techo de nuevo y volvió a desmayarse.

-Maka!?

-Gomene, Tsubaki-chan.

-Que importa, apúrate, súbete al escenario, sigues en el concurso. Los jueces te encontraron divertida y te dieron otra oportunidad, yo ya perdí.

-Pero…

-Como te iba diciendo: la parte de preguntas terminó-dijo Tsubaki alegre.

-Ufffff…que bueno…

-Y ahora están en la parte de besos.

Maka se desmayo de nuevo y cuando se despertó estaba arriba del escenario.

-Je jeje, parece que nuestra multi-novio ha despertado, después nos hablarás de ellos, preciosa-dijo mirando a Maka-como iba diciendo: dejamos la parte de besos para el final, Ok?-gritó con mucho entusiasmo el animador.

-Claro-respondieron Yuzu, Aiko, Amy, Patty y Carmell, que habían pasado la primera parte. (Sí, Patty pasó)

-Ahora es el modelaje: vayan a cambiarse, las diseñadoras las esperan. Usarán ropa casual, ok?-dijo el animador-Ah y además usaran una máscara porque…el artista se hará presente aquí!

-Kyyyaaa!!!

-Hasta ahora no sabe nada de ustedes, por eso no debe verles la cara ni ustedes también a él, le dará más suspenso al concurso. Además esto es un programa de TV!!!-dijo mirando la tabla de espectadores electrónica que tenía al lado, estaba repleta de gente, por eso estaba tan feliz.

-El las calificará y verá quien pasará.

Eso fue lo último que Maka escuchó decir del animador, porque después de se desmayó de nuevo y cuando despertó ya estaba dentro del camarín.

Se paró y se acercó a la primera persona que vio, que al parecer era una ayudante.

-Disculpe, que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Pues tienes que elegir a uno de los diseñadores, rápido, pues se nos acaba el tiempo para la media noche y además las otras concursantes se están llevando a los mejores diseñadores.

Maka contempló la fila de diseñadores.

Fue viendo como uno por uno se fueron eligiendo los diseñadores: Aiko, Yuzu y Carmell eligieron a los que se veían más glamorosos. Amy eligió a una que parecía desnudista. Y Patty eligió a un hombre extragavante y colorido que parecía payaso.

Solo quedaban 5 de ellos, Maka se acercó a observarlos:

El primero era uno alto, con muchas cicatrices, de pelo gris, que vestía como farmacéutico y estaba sentado en una silla. Como se llamaba…? …Frank Stein.

Maka pasó de largo, sin siquiera saludarlo.

Otra era una señora muy joven pero escalofriante. Vestía totalmente de negro como una araña, además estaba rodeada de ellas.

-Mucho gusto, soy Arachne.

-Je jeje, adiós!!!

La rubia siguió observando, para su sorpresa Eruka y Mizune estaban ahí.

-Mizune, Eruka, qué hacen aquí?

-Ah, koniichiwa, Maka-chan, como es que no sabes? Todos estamos aquí.

-A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó extrañada Maka

-Concursantes: 50 segundos para elegir a su diseñador…!-dijo la ayudante que estaba con Maka.

La ojijade no pudo aclarar su duda

-Maka-chan!no tenía idea que querías que yo fuera tu diseñadora!-Gritó Eruka abrazando a Maka.

-Chi chi!-chillaba Mizune

-Mira un sapo! – gritó la rubia apuntando al techó

-Donde?!

Maka salió corriendo. Y dirigió su mirada a la última diseñadora:

Era una joven hermosa y rubia, llevaba un parche en el ojo. Se veía muy simple y conservadora, igual vestía muy bonito para Maka, a ella le agradó mucho.

-Disculpe…quisiera que fueras mi diseñadora. – le dijo tímidamente la ojijade

-Mucho gusto, por supuesto que sería tu diseñadora. Cual es tu nombre preciosa? – respondió la otra

-Maka Albarn.

-Yo soy Marie. Vamos a vestirte.

Entonces todas las concursantes se fueron a vestir.

Pero para mala suerte de Maka algo paso:

Maka estaba en el vestidor, ya había elegido su traje, estaba esperando a Marie que estaba dándole los últimos toques a el vestido, perooo…

-La, la, la, la-tarareaba Marie una canción, mientras le llevaba el traje terminado a Maka.

-Oi! Marie! Tenemos un cambio de último momento, el director te llama! te tendremos que remplazar, conseguimos a una que lo podrá hacer sin problemas!-gritó un ayudante.

-Ok, pero asegúrense de que ella le entregue el vestido a Maka.

-No hay problema.

Entonces apareció de la nada una mujer de grandes atributos y pelo morado.

-Toma, Blair entrégaselo a la concursante número 4, adiós!-dijo por último el ayudante.

-Nyaaa~…pero que vestido más aburrido…-Entonces la chica le hizo unos "ligeros cambios" al traje.

**--En el vestidor--**

-Aquí tienes, Maka-chan, nyaa~…

-Blair?, eres tú? que demonios haces aquí, como no estas en el cabaret?!

(N/A:Maka ya conocía a Blair, lo explicare después.)

-Es una larga historia…nyaa~ Toma aquí tienes tu traje.- la pelimorado le entregó el vestido a la chica

Maka abrió el envoltorio del traje, al verlo lo miró con los ojos redondos como platos. Era… era…

-…

-…nya~?

-30 segundos para comenzar!!!-dijo una ayudante

-Blair…!!!!!!-dijo enojadísima Maka

-Nyaaa…. ~?

-No me pondré esto!!!!!! – gritó la ojijade roja como tomate

-15 segundos…

-Nyaaa…~ No tienes otra elección, Maka-chan…

**--Mientras tanto en el Concurso…--**

-Muy bien démosle un caluroso saludo a las concursantes!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas el animador- Aquí tenemos a nuestros juez!!!

-Kyaaaaa!!! -gritaron todas las mujeres

Cerca del escenario había un chico con una máscara cruzado de brazos y a su lado había otro que saludaba a todos.

-Calmadas chicas…aquí tenemos a la primera concursante: Aiko!!!

Pasó al escenario una chica castaña de lindo cuerpo con un pesado abrigo de piel, un vestido violeta, y unas botas vaqueras. A decir verdad se veía muy rara.

La chica de tan arropada que iba se cayó del escenario.

El chico le dio un 5,5.

-Wjajawjajaja!..OH perdón…pobrecita…la siguiente concursante es: Yuzu!!! – gritó de nuevo l animador

Ella iba con un top (N/A:polera) blanca bien apretada y una falda corta.

El chico quedo babeando, pero lamentablemente la chica comenzó a asfixiarse.

Él le dio un 7 más un; Llamamé!

-Ahora viene Amy!

Era una chica de pelinegra, de buen cuerpo y de ojos hermosos. Iba con bikini negro muy elegante, pequeño y sexy.

El chico sangraba por la nariz y le dio un 9,999999999999, más un LLAMAMÉ!!!!!

Ahora Seguimos con Patty!

Ella salió vestida como mosquito. Todos quedaron T.T

Él le dio un -5

-………..seguimos con Carmell…., que perturbador……Patty

-Je jeje!

**--En el vestidor--**

-Blair yo NO ME PONDRÉ ESTO

-Maka sales en 10…

-Oh rayos…

**--De vuelta en el Concurso--**

-Y esa fue Carmell!!!!-dijo entusiasmado el animador

El chico tenía hemorragia nasal otra vez…ustedes imaginaran como se vistió la chica…

-Daré mi veredicto-dijo él

-Calma aún falta nuestra concursante multi-novio, denle un aplauso a Maka!!!

-A que se refieren con "multi-novio"?- preguntó el juez

-Te lo explico después

-Vamos Maka-chan sal de una vez nyaa~!!!

-No quiero!

-No tengo más remedio-Blair empujó a Maka, esta cayó en el escenario, con las piernas abiertas ante el público

Todos quedaron O.O

-Maka estaba rojísima.

Modelaría así ante un país entero al cual hace poco había llegado? y también ante chico que no conocía, que al parecer era un famosísimo artista del país?

Todas las cámaras la apuntaban y los micrófonos estaban en alto…listos para grabar lo que la chica hiciera.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Uufffffff!!! Pobrecita Maka…**

**Que vendrá después? **

**Como estará vestida?…**

**Y que pasara con Kid?…aún no se hablan desde el incidente del multi-novio…**

**Como la calificaran???????**

**Me dio penita la pobre…**

**Este cap me salió biemmm cortito, pense que sería mejor…. u.u**

**Como les dije mañana me voy de vacaciones!!!!wiiiii!**

**Bueno la verdad me voy hoy a las 5 de la madrugada, mierda!!me voy que tener que levantar a esa hora!!!!**

**Muchas Gracias por los reviews taaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindos, me halagan. Eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que mientras me voy, más gente lea mi historia!!! Y dejen reviews onegaiiiiiii!**

**Matta ne!**


	4. Verguenza, amistad y una decisión

**Waaaaaa… que descansoooooo**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente está cortísimo y aburrido pero vale la pena porque el siguiente sí estará bueno…**

**Quiero dejar claro que no tengo nada contra Maka, al contrario es mi favorita.**

**Gracias a la gente que lee y espero dejen reviews, onegai!**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece, yo solo soy solo una tonta aficionada y bla bla bla (no me juzguen por escribir esto todo el tiempo, pero es una de las reglas del sitio XD ) **

**-**Bla bla bla : diálogos

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos

(N/A) : notas da la autora

_**Este es como un capítulo de relleno**_

_**Capitulo 4: Vergüenza, amistad y una Decisión.**_

**Aviso Importante:** Como ustedes posiblemente sabrán: soy increíblemente tonta, en la historia ya deberían ser las 12 por eso atrásenle una hora a sus relojes. Piensen algo así como que se cambio sorpresivamente el _huso horario_. Es decir son las 11 de la noche, Ok? Como sea, sigan leyendo…

Todos los hombres del salón gritaban como monos, literalmente… T.T

Maka estaba vestida de…

**--En casa de Maka--**

-Maka-chan…en serio…estoy tan decepci………………….ORGULLOSO DE TI!!!!!- x3 -Por Dios…tienes que vestir casual más seguido!!!

El hombre estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se percató que una sombra se deslizaba por las paredes

-Chicas…- dijo seductoramente el pelirrojo -que tal si vamos a…

-Shinigami…CHOP!

-y ahokjra por kje me golpeas???!!! – gritó el ojiazul

-Es que acaso no sabes la razón? –

-Tienes razón…- dijo seriamente Spirit- No debería estar con otras mujeres, tengo que ser un mejor padre y…-Se le podía ver un brillito en los ojos- Abriré una veterinaria, seré presidente, me uniré al Comité de la paz mundial y más importante aún…!!!!

-…No, tonto! ¬¬

-Entonces porque me golpeaste???!

-Porque no me invitaste a ver el programa!

O.o – Tienes serios problemas amigo…

-En Shibusen NO tenemos TV Cable!

-Parece que Spirit-kun ya no nos necesita…vámonos chicas… u.u – propuso una de las mujeres del cabaret

-Uffffff hasta que se van, no??? Ahora dame un poquito de palomitas ^3^ - ordenó Shinigami mientras se sentaba sobre Spirit

-Tonto, ahora no me puedo mover! y tengo hambre!

-Ok…-dijo haciendo pucheros- Ahora abre bien la boca! Ahhhhh!

-NOOOOO!

**--De vuelta en el concurso--**

Maka estaba vestida de conejita!!!!!....chappy!!!

_Eso quisiera…_

Maka estaba vestida como conejita playboy o bailarina exótica: Tenía puesto un corsé BIEN apretado de color rojo y negro, con MUCHO relleno. _Medias_ tipo bailarina exótica, tacones altos y una minifalda.

El chico sangraba por la nariz

-Esto no puede empeorar…-dijo susurrando

-Maka-chan se te olvidó un accesorio, nyaa ~!

O.o Maka tenía un látigo en sus manos

-Nos van a hacer un strip tease!!!! A mi primero nena!-dijo un chico del público

A la ojijade le salió una venita en la sien.

-Etooooo…Maka-chan…creo que con eso ya es suficiente…parece que este programa se ha transformado a uno para mayores de 18 años y tendremos que censurarlo.... En serio vistes ASÍ casualmente????!

-Nyaaa…parece que ha Maka-chan le ha ido excelente!!!- :3

La tabla contadora de espectadores estaba que explotaba de tantos que habían.

Maka miró a la mesa de sus amigos que estaba casi al lado del escenario:

**--En la mesa de los chicos--**

-YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO, JAJAJAJAJA TODOS ESTAN MIRANDOME!!!JAJAJA COMO SIEMPRE ORE-SAMA ES EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN!!!!-Black Star estaba gritando. Como estaba enyesado después de haberse peleado con 10 matones no podía moverse. Había estado durante todo el concurso en el escenario, pero nadie se había percatado.

-Es tan…tan…tan simétrico, Black Star!!!!!

La posición de Black Star era totalmente simétrica al estar enyesado y Kid ya no se podía contener más.

-OYE NIÑITA, SUELTAME! ERES GAY O QUÉ?????!!!!-Kid estaba encima de él.

-Black Star…yo…tengo que arreglarte un poco más! :3

-EHHHH???! OYE NO ME TOQUES! QUE NO ME TOQUES!! NO ME TOQUES "AHÍ"!!!!!!

-Será solo un poco…

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Comenzaron a rodar por el escenario, Maka tenía una gotita en la nuca. De repente se cayeron.

-Aquí vamos otra vez….-dijo hastiada Liz.

-JEJEJEJEJE!

-……-Chrona aportó a la conversación.

-Black Star!!!!!-Tsubaki fue corriendo a ayudarle.

Los llevaron a la enfermería, pero lamentablemente los enyesaron juntos.

Todo seguía igual.

**--En el escenario--**

Maka seguía con la gotita en la nuca.

_No puedo creer que no se den cuenta!...esperen eso es bueno… n.n_

Maka se dio la vuelta de nuevo y vio a sus amigos, pero esta vez la estaban mirando, con ojos abiertos como platos.

_Esto me pasa por hablar de más!_

-Jo Jo! parece que todo el país nos está mirando!!!-dijo alegre el animador al ver la tabla de espectadores - parece que tendremos que invitarte más seguido al programa!!!-esto último lo gritó mirando a Maka

Maka se puso roja de nuevo.

-Veamos tu calificación!!!

El chico le dio un 100!!!!! Más un: TE VEO EN MI CASA DE NOCHE!!!

-Mmmmm…buena calificación, SIGAMOS CON EL CONCURSO PERO ANTES TENEMOS QUE DECIR A LAS ELIMINADAS! Ese era el tipo de hombre que solía ser.

Seguía estática.

-….Maka…ya te puedes retirar…- o.O –Bueno ahora los nombres que diga pasan a la siguiente ronda, Ok?- :D

-Maka!, Carmell, Amy y Patty!

-Ohhhhhh…

Las otras se fueron.

-Maka???!!, estas bien?, llamen a una ambulancia porfavor!!! – gritó el animador

-Estoy bien! u.U

-Se te nota…bueno antes de seguir tenemos 2 opciones, Maka, tú eliges por ser la que sacó mayor puntaje.

-Claro… - T.T

-Habrá un receso de 20 minutos, Que prefieres?: ir a saludar a tus amigos, en este caso les diré enseguida de que se trata la siguiente parte del concurso o a descansar a tu camarín y hacer lo que quieras, prepararte para la siguiente parte del concurso, etc. Pero tendrás prohibido salir.

-Yo…

-Y una última cosa tendrás que ir con tu ropa "casual". Te dejaré pensar biemmm, ese era el tipo de hombre que solía ser…

Maka no sabía qué hacer, si elegía la 1. Tendría que ir a ver a sus amigos, o mejor dicho: aclarar la vergonzosa situación con Kid, además estaría vestida como conejita. O a desansar, pero….

_Me haría bien un descanso_

Miró hacia el público y se encontró con la mirada de Kid, sí, Kid la miraba con unos ojos encantadores y una sonrisa.

_Kid…_

Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Qué hago???_

-Maka-chan te pasa algo? – preguntó el animador

-No ~ Estoy de lo mejor!!!

-No deberías desmayarte o algo por el estilo…?...es divertido verte hacerlo- dijo haciendo pucheros - quiero decir es terrible… u.u

-Creo que después de traumarte innumerables veces, humillarte ante TV nacional y desmayarte más de 5 veces en un día, te acostumbras! Je jeje- A Maka le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Eso significa que serás conejita???! n.n

-No!

-Ohhhh….entonces vas a responder o mejor le preguntamos a nuestra estrellita?

Sid (el animador) se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el chico desmayado y con hemorragia

-Ok….creo que no le podremos preguntar a nuestra estrellita…Llamen a una ambulancia porfavor!!!

-No será necesario…ya tomé una decisión.

-Y cual…?

-La 2

-Ok, todas las chicas a retirarse y Maka-chan me puedes dar un besito? n 3 n

-Noooo!!!

Maka se retiró, pero no ha descansar. Se quitó la máscara, se puso otra ropa decente que encontró y se dirigió a la salida.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Dime linda, donde crees que vas?

-Yo…

El chico se le acercó peligrosamente

**-**Alejate!

-Tamaki-kun!~-cuando Blair lo vio paró en seco- Que le haces a Maka!!!

-Llévame donde quieras!!! Solo aléjame de ella!-dijo con cara de traumada, la rubia.

-Maka, creíste que era tan tonta como para no fijarme que te remplazaste con esta chica?

-Gomene, Maka-chan-dijo apenada Tsubaki.

-Es que acaso ya no confías en mí?! - Blair se veía muy apenada

-Es que…

-Maka-chan…porfavor quiero que seamos amigas como antes: yo convencí al director de que yo fuera tu diseñadora para poder ayudarte…quisiera que me perdonaras…-le salió una lágrima-ya no soporto la culpa…

**--Flash Back--**

Hace 5 años

-Maka-chan! Donde estas? Quiero presentarte a alguien!

-Que quieres Papa?

-Ella es Blair, será nuestra mucama.

-Mucho gusto nyaa,tu debes ser Maka no?

-Sip.

-Seamos amigas, vale?

-Claro

Ese fue el día en que nos conocimos, desde entonces fuimos más intimas y nos hicimos las mejores amigas hasta que…

-Blair-chan!blair!

_Que raro…tal vez este en la habitación de Papa…_

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo peor…

-Blair que haces acostada con Papa!

.Maka…yo…tu sabes a mi me pagan…tuve que hacerlo…

-Hicimos una promesa, jamás te meterías con Papa!-le salieron las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, vamos no te enojes, no es nada-dijo riendo.

-Como que nada…?- A Maka le salía un hilillo de voz- Fuera! No te acepto en esta casa! Pensé que éramos amigas…

-Éramos…?

-Lo que tú dijiste!

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres!

Seguiste trabajando para nosotros…mis padres se separaron y nos mudamos aquí, tu viniste con nosotros…seguiste siendo la amante de Papa. Ni nos hablábamos.

-Blair quiero dejar algo claro.

-Que quieres ahora?

-Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Tú…me perdonas?...

-Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras: nuestra amistad. Desde ahora seremos jefa y empleada, Ok?

-Pero…yo quiero que seamos amigas-le rodó una lágrima.

-Sin peros ahora ponte a trabajar.

-Maka…escúchame estoy muy arrepentida…ese día no tenía dinero y…

-Cállate y supéralo! Por tu culpa mis padres se separaron, te odio!

-Yo te quiero…

- Si de verdad me quieres déjame en paz!!! te lo pido… -Maka había comenzado a llorar.

Nos distanciamos y desde entonces nunca volví a tener el valor de pedirte perdón…hasta ahora…

**--Fin Flash Back--**

-Blair…fui muy dura contigo…claro que te perdono-Maka la abrazó

-Pero por mi culpa tus padres se separaron…-le salió otra lágrima

-Vamos- Maka le secó una lágrima- tú sabes que todo es culpa de mi padre-decía feliz- Somos amigas de nuevo?

-Cuenta conmigo-sonrieron y se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Qué lindo, no???-dijo el chico que estaba detrás de ellas, tenía un ojo morado por el golpe de Blair y estaba en el suelo-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido. Pronto te vendrán a buscar, yo te cubró.

-Ok! amiga

-Ten cuidado!

Maka salió corriendo, fue muy feliz al resolver ese problema.

-Kid!- Maka se detuvo- Está llorando???!

**Bueno y aquí termina….no tienen idea que es lo que sigue…**

**Zaludithuzzzzz!**


	5. Arriba corazones Cupido y sus travesuras

**Inner: Este capítulo esta HOT!!!**

**Yo: naaaa, mentiraaaa ****¬_¬ **

**Inner: pero si tú le quieres poner Lemonn, pequeña pervertida!**

**Yo: no es cierto!! ****¬_¬**

**Inner: pero si tu lo estás escribiendo!**

**Yo: cierto… O.o**

**Inner: y en qué quedamos???**

**Yo: solo sigue leyendo y verás.**

**Inner: pero que aburrida eres, todos se aburren!**

**Yo: Ok… T.T**

**Gomene por los problemas con mi inner, pero a quién no le ha pasado?**

**Arigato por los reviews! X3**

**Perdónenme si escribo mal o sí me tardo mucho en escribir…esta vez lo haré mejor! :3**

**Aki les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste ¡!¡!**

**DISCLAIMER****: Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad d Atsushi Ookubo-sama…**

-Bla bla bla: diálogos

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos

(N/A): notas da la autora

**Capítulo 5: Arriba los corazones! Cupido y sus travesuras.(pt.1)**

**Encerrada en el armario, plan del amor y el comienzo de la pelea de fieras**

Estaba corriendo agitadamente, le agradecía al cielo por tener que ocupar esas horrendas máscaras durante todo el concurso. De esa manera nadie la reconocería.

Maka estaba pensando cosas muy inteligentes - _Mmmmh…quien habrá diseñado esas máscaras?…pero qué estoy diciendo x3! Tengo que encontrar rápido a los chicos! Y decirle a Kid lo que de verdad siento!_

-Mmmh…donde se metió?- se preguntaba la ojijade.

Maka se perdió, había llegado a una habitación muy oscura.

-Kid-kun~!- se detuvo en se seco- Esta llorando?!

Cierto, Kid estaba llorando, agachado y llevaba algo en las manos. Pero a causa de la oscuridad no se podía distinguir nada.

-Kid-kun, que pasa?

-Maka…yo…

-Shhh…!-murmuró la chica, en acto seguido le tapó la boca con una mano. Puso una cara seria, cerró los ojos y continuó hablando.- …Kid…Sé lo que sientes por mí …- suspiró

-…Maka…yo…

-Pero quiero decirte que lamentablemente yo no siento lo mismo por ti…-colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Maka…de…

Volvió a taparle la boca-Tranquilo…puedes llorar si quieres…te apoyo. Ven con Mami… oops! Me equivoqué de línea!_ //_

-Ok!-dijo sin problemas el chico.

-Vas a llorar?

-No me interesas de esa forma Maka… ¬ _¬

OMI (N/A: Es una abreviación del término: Oh My Ikuto! El personaje más hermoso que he visto en el anime! *W* )

Maka se puso pálida - E-entonces p-por qué estabas llorando?!

-Ni siquiera me dejabas hablar…¬ _¬ estoy llorando porque me mandaron a pelar cebollas, para pagar lo que rompimos en la pelea con Black Star ¬ _¬

Kid encendió el interruptor de la habitación, los dos estaban en una cocina.

Maka no podía estar más pálida y con la boca abierta.

El pelinegro continuó hablando- A mí me tocó el trabajo en la cocina…y a Black Star…

**--En el patio trasero de una casa--**

Se estaba tocando música mexicana, era una fiesta de cumpleaños y era el momento más ansiado por los niños!!!

-Wiiiiii!-gritó una niña muy kawaii.

Pero de repente esa misma niña agarró una palo -Chicas! Tomad sus palos: es hora de la…PIÑATA!-le salió una lengua de serpiente.

Black Star estaba colgado de un árbol, le habían maquillado y puesto peluca. Y como estaba enyesado era perfecto como piñata!

-WUUUJJJUUUUUUUU!!!!Esto es vivir la adrenalina!!!Tsubaki, toma buenas fotos!-entonces el peliazul comenzó a posar de forma "sexy".

-Prepárate bebita JAJAJAJA!-volvió a gritar la misma niña, en acto seguido comenzó a golpearlo-Quiero ver tu desayuno! BWJAJAJAJA!

-JAJAJAJA BLACK STAR-SAMA ES INVENCIBLE!!!TODAS LA MUJERES ME AMAN!

-Mmmh…chicas…parece que nuestro amiguito no está sufriendo, tendremos que utilizar el plan B, LISTAS?!- la niña era la jefa

-Hai!

-Preparadas, apunten, metan!! X)...digo…fuego!-todas las chicas comenzaron a pegarle en "cierta zona"

-Sigue tomando fotos, Tsubaki! OUCH, OUCH! NO ME GOLPEEN, NO ME GOLPEEN "AHÍ"!!!! VOY A QUEDAR ESTÉRIL Y NO PODRÉ TENER HIJOS!

-JAJAJAJA ahora niñas, metan!

-Malditas!

-Nadeshiko-sama ya son las 11:15- susurró una niña que tenía brillito en sus lentes, a la jefa.

-Pelito pincho, te toca tener el palo ahora, ne? ~-la niña le pasó el palo a Black Star

-Ya verán pendejas! Qué clase de bruja puede tener una hija como ustedes?

-Como crees que es mi madre?

-Pues una bruja horrorosa y gorda como tú!!!-

En todo el patio se sintió una fuerza maligna, la puerta de la casa se había abierto.

-A quién llamas así…?-dijo una mujer que estaba detrás de Black Star.

-A tu madre niñita tonta JAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo en tono burlón el único chico del lugar-Ahora les voy a sacar la mier…

La mujer agarró del cuello a Black Star, se podía sentir fuego y una poderosa fuerza a través de la mujer. Black Star dobló la cabeza, rechinando.

-…da?-terminó la frase con cara de horrorizado.

-Mami! ese niño nos estaba golpeando-comenzó a llorar igual que las demás niñas.

-Así que…estabas molestando a mí adorable hija, eh?

-No señora…yo…

-A quién llamas señora, malcriado!-la mujer sí que estaba enojada.

-Mami…porque no le enseñamos el poder femenino?-dijo malvadamente la niña.

A la mujer le salió una lengua de serpiente, mientras sonreía macabramente.

-Preparadas, listas, ya!

-MAMI!!!!-gritó llorando Black Star.

Aviso Importante: Estás escenas han sido censuradas por mostrar contenido inadecuado para menores de edad, se recomienda discreción. Por mientras pongamos la cara de un lindo gatito x3!.

-Mami! Me divertí mucho, esta ha sido mi mejor fiesta!

-Ok, paguémosle a nuestra amiguita.

-Arigato!-gritó alegre Tsubaki.

-Podemos volver a vernos, Tsubaki-chan?-preguntó alegre la niña.

-Claro, Bye, bye, Nadeshiko-chan!!!-la ojiazul llevaba en la espalda al peliazul.

Ustedes imaginaran como quedo Black Star.(Bwjajajaja!)

**--En la cocina--**

-Y a B.S le tocó… ser piñata en una fiesta, debe estar divirtiéndose, tiene mucha suerte…¬ ¬ -Kid dirigió su mirada a Maka -… Y sobre lo del novio…

-JJEJEJEJE-reía nerviosamente la rubia- tú sabes lo que dije hace rato…JEJEJEJE solo era una broma entre amigos-le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al pelinegro.

-Ok…

-JEJEJEJE parece que me están llamando! Me voy!- Maka salió hecha un rayo mientras que chocaba con cada cosa de la habitación.

-Espera! Que voy contigo!-dijo Kid sacándose el delantal

**--En la mesa de los chicos—**

Maka parecía agente 007 escondiéndose detrás de cada mesa.

-Oi! Maka estamos aquí!-gritó Liz, haciéndole señas a ojijade.

_Mierda! Lo que faltaba!…-_La chica caminó como robot hacia la mesa de las demás

-Hola chicas! =w= -Maka tenía cara de perrito aliviado.

-Que te pasa que estas tan contenta?-preguntó la otra rubia con desgana.

-Kid dejó de perseguirme…por fin… =w=" , wan…! (N/A:En Japón los perritos hacen "wan!")

-Yo pensé que la razón era porque hiciste un gran debut en el escenario, pillína-dijo divertida Liz.

A Maka le salió una venita en la sien.

-Pero pensé que habías dicho que volverías a tu camarín? Estás de prófuga?-preguntó la ojiazul.

-N-no como crees! w-wan! -Maka daba vueltas la cabeza en sentido de negación.

-Nyaaaa~ Maka-chan nuestro plan para salir del concurso está funcionando de maravilla!-dijo Blair que pasaba por ahí.

A Maka le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Mentirosa! mentirosa!-dijo infantilmente Patty.

-Arigato Blair -.-" -dijo Maka susurrando- Está bien!…wan! me escape…wan! guardarán el secreto?... waaaan~? -la ojijade seguía con carita de perrito.

_No sé para qué pregunto! Obvio que dirán que sí! son mis amigas…! ¡wan!_

-…no seeé…-dijo la ojiazul mirando a Maka.

_Oh My Ikuto!!! -_pensaba Maka

-Haré cualquier cosa!! Wan!-gritó la rubia

Liz miró a Patty sonriendo-Tú lo has dicho!

-Q-qué me van a hacer?!

-Mmmmm…no sé…Qué tal si nos traes un chico lindo?

-N-nany???

-Ok! Pero tráenos sake de una de las bodegas! Y quiero qué al volver nos traigas un chico lindo!-Liz se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero…oh! Claro! ¬3¬ …WAN!

Ella comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, todo lo que le había pasado era horrible.

La rubia divisó las 4 bodegas de sake, eran más parecidas a un armario común y muy estrecho. Todas estaban llenas de gente, menos la número tres que tenía un anuncio de "fuera de servicio".

Maka maquinó un plan:

_Seguro que la bodega 3 está mala porque no tiene congelador, el sake debe estar caliente! Le quitaré el anunció de "fuera de servicio", todos tomarán de ese sake, y mañana amanecerán todos enfermos del estómago! –_puso cara "makacabra" (N/A: Un dicho inventado por mí ^^ )

Se dirigió a la bodega y le quitó el anuncio.

Ese fue el peor error de su corta vida.

-JEJEJEJE! -reía Maka "makabramente" (ME PONE NERVIOSA CON LA RISA!)

-Disculpa me puedes dar una botella de esa bodega?-preguntó una de las concursantes .

-Con gusto …jejejeje!-dijo feliz, produciendo terror en la otra chica, ella sería su primera víctima.

Abrió la puerta, quedó pálida,

-T-tú qué haces aquí???!!!-Maka lo señaló con un dedo de 1 metro de largo.

-Shhh…!!!!!!! -el chico trataba de calmarla

-Ehhh? Te pasa algo? Me darás mi sake?-preguntó la concursante

-Claro! Pero primero deja sacar de aquí a S…-La ojijade no pudo continuar porque una botella de sake voló por los aires hasta colisionar con la cabeza de la concursante, ésta quedó inconsciente.

-M-MATASTE A UNA CONCURSANTE, POLICÍA!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAN!!!!-Todas las demás personas comenzaron a mirar a Maka

-Shhhh…! Y SACA TU DEDO DE MI CARA!

-ESTAS LO…!

El chico tomó de la mano a Maka y la metió dentro de la pequeña bodega.

_EHHH??!_

CONTINUARÁ…

**La verdad no sé si continuar el capítulo o no! Pero está muy corto! **

**Dejaría con mucha intriga…**

**Mi inner dice que la continue….mmmh…**

**Si lo dejo hasta aquí tal vez tenga el otro capítulo en una semana porque posiblemente me iré de viaje…**

**Ay! No sé!**

**Mejor solo lo continuo!**

Los 2 enamorados se veían fijamente y sonreían…OoOopppss parece que me equivoque de historia…sigamos con nuestros lovers!

-… T_T

_-…_¬ _¬

_-…_T_T

-…¬_¬

-…me estás acosando T_T ?

_-…_posiblemente…¬ _¬

-…AYUDAAAA!!!! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!!!!!!!!! POLICÍA! WAAAN!-Maka gritaba como loca

-Shhhhh!!!...cuando digo _shhh _es para que te calles! Además no te sirve de nada llamar a la policía si hablas como perro!!!

-Tú eres el gritón, baka. Además no hablo como perro T 3 T wan…!

-Dirígete mejor a Soul-sama!- se le podía notar un brillito en sus ojos, mientras miraba el techo.

-Me podría decir porqué intenta frustradamente acosarme?, graaaan Soul-sama!-dijo en tono arrogante la rubia.

-No eres lo suficientemente cool, como para que tengas el gran honor de que te acose-el chico levantó la ceja.

Maka no aguantó la risa

-Rayos…me acababa de librar de tí y otra vez me vengo a encontrar contigo -decía Maka, tratando de verse enojada- se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Ehhh? Y qué te importa.¬ _¬

-Además porque te encerraste aquí?-Maka se cruzó de brazos.

-Etoo…cof cof…rompí con mi novia y ahora me quiere matar!

- u.u que penita…

-Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones jajaja!-Soul le cerró un ojo a Maka, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ehhhh?

-Además, no deberías estar feliz por verme?-El chico le dio una enorme sonrisa.

Maka se sonrojo enojadísima.

_Es qué está loco?, como puede decir este tipo de cosas con tanta naturalidad?!_

_-_Oi! Estás ahí? Makaaaa!

La chica debía salir de ahí, seguro él le haría muchas preguntas.

-…JEJE creo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos!!!

Ella trató de salir, pero cayó torpemente, sintió como unos brazos la tenían firmemente agarrada de la cintura. Volvió a resbalarse por la sorpresa quedando encima de Soul. Maka estaba más que roja.

-Un momento, tú de aquí no te vas aquí, hasta que se despeje la zona de gente, además, tú aún no me dices que haces aquí? Maka

-Y-yo? Etoooooo…yo…mmmmm…es que….mmmm…WAN!-Maka comenzó a hacer sus horribles muecas para pensar.

Soul no contuvo la risa.

-Qué te parece tan gracioso?!-a la chica le salió una venita en la sien.

-Jjaajajaja tu cara jajajaja…me matas!!!

Maka…..CHOP!

-Ouchh…-Soul comenzó a divagar y continuó hablando- de verdad que eres graciosa…creo…que de verdad, yo no soy el mismo sin ti…-esto lo último dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mirando a Maka.

-Q-qué dijiste?

-Nada, solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo.

Soul solo atinó a sonreír

Maka miraba al lado contrario

_No lo mires! No lo mires!!No lo mires!!!Sí lo miras vas a hacer lo mismo, contrólate Maka //_

-JAJAJA! Para de hacer eso de una vez!-Soul seguía sonriendo.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas y sonreían. Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero sus cuerpos se estaban moviendo por sí solos.

Sus caras se acercaban poco a poco, a medida que cerraban sus ojos. Aún seguían en la misma posición de antes: es decir Maka encima de Soul.

Ninguno sabía que pasaba.

-…Maka…

-Soul…

Ya estaban extremadamente cerca, sentían las respiraciones del otro.

-Ehhh…?-Maka abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara del chico, paró en seco y se echó para atrás, aún así sintió el roce de labios con Soul, pero el chico no se despertó.

Makaaa…CHOP!

-Pero qué te hice ahora!-Soul estaba realmente enojado.

-No recuerdas?! O.O -La rubia quedó sorprendida

-Recordar qué? Me sacas de las casillas!, siempre soy tan amable contigo y aún así no recibo nada a cambio!

-Y QUÉ QUIERES A CAMBIO?!-Maka levantó el tono

-Con una sonrisa basta!

-Ahhh…? Una sonrisa…je je je je…!

-Aún no veo la sonrisa, Maka ¬ _¬

Maka hizo una sonrisa nerviosa, ninguno de los dos aguanto la risa.

Pero ella paró de reír precipitadamente al escuchar la voz del animador desde fuera. Había un pequeño agujero en la puerta y pegó el ojo en él.

-Y qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó extrañado Soul.

-Shhhhhhh!!!!

-Por Dios! Qué rara eres!

Entonces el peliblanco se fijó en algo.

-Maka!

-Shhhhh!-La chica no despegaba el ojo del agujero

-Es importante!

-Callate!

-Te vas a arrepentir…

**--En el escenario--**

Había música de ascensor.

-Lalalalalala~-tarareaba el animador

-Sid…!-gritaba Nygus desde un lado del escenario

-Lalalala, soOy una FEeeelIzzz mAAArIIPosaaaAaa~

-Sid!!!SID!!!

-LaLalalalaaaaa~ SoOyyyy UUUUUuuuuunaaaaa LindAAAa…PrIiiinc…-

-Maldita sea! Sid, el micrófono está encendido!!!! -.-" Sigue animando!-gritó el director

Todo el público estaba T_T

-Oh…Ok…-se rasca la cara-…como ustedes saben un karaoke no es un karaoke si no se torturan nuestros oídos con las voces del público…Ejem…digo…no se deleitan nuestros oídos con las suaves y delicadas voOooceeeeEeess DeEeel Públi…!

-Creo que ya entendieron… Sid –Volvió a interferir el director

T_T

-Ejem…no quiero seguir hablando pura paja, nombraré a los primeros desafortunados _//_, digo afortunados, Ellos son: Kid y Chrona!!!

-Ehhh… pero yo no sé… cantar…-dijo con su energética voz,Chrona.

-Mmmh y quién es mi pareja?-preguntó Kid

-Y-yo- La chica levantó la mano. Pero precipitadamente Liz la tomó del brazo y empezó a hablar "secretamente" con ella.

-Chrona, si quieres conquistar a Kid tienes que ser más sexy, habla de cosas simétricas y camina perfectamente…y…

-Oí…estoy aquí -.-" -Kid levantó la mano- si van a hablar todo el rato mejor me voy al camarín a prepararme.

-Ve y haz lo que te dije! Chrona - La ojiazul le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la otra chica.

**--En la entrada del camarín de Chrona y Kid--**

-_Empezaremos con el plan, me escuchas bien, Chrona?-susurró _Liz a través de la radio de juguete de Patty.

-Mmm…-dijo Chrona en señal de respuesta.

-_Ahora coloca el micrófono, yo hablaré por ti, como tienes cero personalidad, Ok?_

-Mmm…

-_Cállate!, que ahí viene Kid, Chrona!_

-Como si yo hablara mucho…-susurró enojada la pelirosa.

-Oh hola, me puedes decir cómo te llamas?-preguntó Kid

-Soy Chrona, trabajo en tu mansión. Y nos juntamos con los chicos...casi todos los días-dijo decepcionada Chrona.

_-No tonta háblale sensualmente y pregúntale si es virgen, eso le gusta a los chicos!-_decía Liz a través de la radio

-N-nany?!-gritó Chrona

-Te pasa algo?-preguntó amablemente Kid

_-_Discúlpame un momento- dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada

-Buenoo…

-Pero que te pasa tonta! No me hables en ese tono! Blablablablah!!!Blablabla para ti!!!

Kid estaba al lado de ella con una gotita en la nuca.

-Segura que no quieres que llame a alguien? Chrona?

-No es nada jejeje…son…problemas… con mi inner!

-Ooook…y cuáles son tus intereses?

-Me encantan el arte!-dijo alegre Chrona

-A mí igual, a casi nadie le gusta en estos tiempos! No? Chrona-chan?

-Pienso lo mismo!

_-Pero que aburrida eres, pregúntale de una vez si es virgen! n.n –_dijo Liz por la radio.

-K-kid-kun~…

-Mmmm?-

-Eres…?

-Soy qué?-pregunto sonriendo Kid

_-dile de una vez!_

-… eres…?-Chrona cerró los ojos-Eres…?...ERES…?

-Tanto te cuesta preguntarle si es virgen?-dijo una voz desconocida

-LIZ!!!-gritó la pelirosa, dejando ver la radio.

-_esa no fui yo!_-dijo la ojiazul

-Entonces quién fue?!-se preguntó la chica

_Mierda, me escuchó!-_pensó Chrona asustadísima

-EHHHH????!!!-gritó sorprendido Kid

**-**Etoooo…

_Y ahora qué hago???!_

_-JEJEJEJEJE!_

_-Patty, aléjate de la radio!_

**--En la mesa de los chicos--**

-JAJAJAJA NO LLOREEEEEN MÁS!!! ORE-SAMA ESTÁ DE VUELTAAAA!!!

-Donde se metieron los chicos? ahora estamos solos…- a Tsubaki se le encendió un foquito, tomó mucho aire y formuló la pregunta que quería hacerle hace años - Black Star que…?

-Tratas de preguntarme como soy tan hermoso?-preguntó "sensualmente" Black Star, le salió un brillito en los dientes.

-No-susurró cortante la pelinegra

-Entonces qué es?

-Q-que soy para ti…?

-Es una pregunta muy obvia con una respuesta muy obvia.

-Lo suponía…soy tu compañera, no?

-…Mmmmm tengo que pensarlo, no tienes otra pregunta?

-Black Star? Te gusta cómo me veo?

-Te ves encantadora- tomó un mechón de pelo de Tsubaki y comenzó a jugar con él- Y cómo me veo yo?

La ojiazul estaba sonrojadisíma, tragó saliva y dijo- Black Star…me gustas…y tú me quieres a mí?

El peliazul volvió a sentarse en el sillón, colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos-Todos los Dioses como yo tienen una diosa como novia-Abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Tsubaki sonriendo - Ore-sama también necesita una diosa y tú eres perfecta para eso. Además necesito a alguien que me dé respiración boca a boca cuando quede inconsciente-sonrió pícaramente.

-Black Star…Aún no me respondes que soy yo para ti…?

El chico tomo suavemente el rostro me la chica y acercó lentamente sus labios hasta rozarlos. Entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró-Tú eres el amo…

Una palabra resonó en todo el lugar, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Tú!!!- la chica señaló a Tsubaki – No te bastaba con robarte a mí novio anterior?!

-EHHHHHHH?????!-gritaron Black Star y Tsubaki al unísono.

No había pasado ni un segundo, Cuando la chica tomó a Black estar del cuello del esmoquin y lo besó.

Tsubaki quedó destruida en un segundo. Pero esta vez no quedaría atrás…

-Maldita perra!!!-gritó Tsubaki

-Que miedo… y qué me harás ahora? Feíta-dijo la chica, tratando de enojarla

-Prepárate para llorar…Eruka…– Tsubaki apretó los puños.

**--En el escenario—**

El animador tenía unas palomitas y un vaso de Coca-Cola en la mano mientras miraba el comienzo de la pelea.

-Q-que historia más triste…-Sid cambió la cara- Pero qué digo?! UfUf Uf! Esto se pondrá feo! O.O les avisó que quedan 10 minutos de receso! Ahora déjenme seguir viendo!!! Nos haremos ricos vendiendo esto!-le dio un mordisco a sus palomitas.

**--En la bodega de sake 3 --**

-Ufffffff…-suspiró aliviada Maka

-Terminaste de ver tu novelita?

-Siiiiiipppp!!!-dijo alegre Maka

-Ok…Entonces…TE IMPORTARÍA MOVERTE UN POCO!!!

Maka estaba de piernas abiertas encima de Soul, para su suerte estaba con falda.

-JEJEJEJEJE!

-No trates de parecer calmada…¬ _¬ solo muévete.

-Enseguida me muevo…-Maka andaba con la cabeza baja y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos

-Te preocupa algo?

-N-no como crees!-se limpió el rostro y sonrió

-Si te preocupa algo no dudes en decírmelo-suspiró-sí es por lo que dije antes…puedes salir sí quieres, no puedo obligarte a quedarte encerrada aquí con un idiota como yo.

-Arigato!

-Se supone que ibas a decir que no era un idiota!- Soul quedó decepcionado.

-Sinceramente eso es imposible T_T…mejor me voy

Maka intentó moverse pero su cara se horrorizó, quedo petrificada y con la boca abierta

-Qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó algo hastiado Soul

-N-nopuedomoverme! WAN!

-Lo único que te entendí fue "wan"-El chico estaba más que hastiado.

La chica tragó saliva-N-no puedo moverme!_ // _A Maka le salió la frase de la muerte

-N-nany! Estás bromeando cierto? JEJEJEJE!-Soul pensó lo peor.

-Ahora tú cálmate y piensa en algo para salir-dijo la ojijade

Al chico por primera vez se le encendió el foquito- Ya sé!

Apareció un arcoíris y se escuchó un coro de ángeles

-Que cosa?-Maka hablaba con un rayito de esparanzas.

-Tendré que cortarte las piernas! ^3^

El arcoíris desapareció y la música sonó como disco rallado

-Eres un idiota…T_T - Maka comenzó a arañar la puerta y a llorar- AYUDA, ME ENCERRARON CON UN LOCO!!!

-SHHHH! Si no te callas alguien va a venir y… O_O

Alguien trataba de abrir la puerta…

-Por fin, salvación! Paseee~!-dijo la ojijade melosamente

-No tonta! Escóndeme!- Soul comenzó a comerse las uñas.

Maka obvservó el lugar, con mucha suerte podían caber los dos solos.

A la chica le salió una gotita en la nuca- Y con qué quieres que te esconda?, idiota T_T- la gotita iba creciendo.

Soul desesperadamente tomó de la cintura Maka y la apegó a su cuerpo.

-S-soul!!! Qué haces???!

-Me escondo!

La chica intentó zafarse, pero la fuerza que el chico ejercía sobre ella impedía que pudiera salir.

-Soul!

El peliblanco necesitaba callarla, pero como?!

El chico sacó una mano de la cintura de la ojijade, para luego colocarla sobre la cabeza de la chica y acercarla a su cara. Tenía su rostro bajó el cuello de la ojijade.

-SOUL!

_Esto lo disfrutaras más que yo…_-pensó el peliblanco.

En acto seguido Soul besó de arriba abajo el cuello de Maka.

Ella solo atinó a gemir.

La puerta se abrió

O.O

-Wan…????

CONTINUARÁ

**O.O sin comentarios…Soul metió la pata no creen?**

**BWJAJAJA! esperen el siguiente capítulo, que viene recargado ( eso espero -.-" )**

**Espero que les haya gustado!~! y si no vayánse a la…!- Naaaa mentira…! **

**Me tardé mucho escribiendo este capítulo…pero como saben….estoy de vacas! :)**

**BeZhiThoZ!!! ****~ y hasta la próxima!!! ^-^**

**WAN! (Gomen, es pegajoso!) x3 **


	6. Cupido continua flechando, la perdición?

**En primer lugar…mushhaaas gracias por pasar!**

**Jojojojo yo de nuevo! ^.^**

**Con otro capítulo…espero que sea más entendible**

…**hace como un mes que no escribo un capitulooo -.-**

**Antes acostumbraba a dejar un capítulo cada 2 o 3 días, he tenido muchos problemas y he estado ocupada por el cole, además tengo mucha vida social, solo escribo fic cuando me sobra tiempo. Pero…¡¿Quién no aprovecha sus cortas vacas?!**

**1000000perdones!!!Espero que aun les guste mi fic y no me odien… : (**

**MushasGracias a los que dejan reviews, looos quieroooo!!!**

**Nunca creí que llegaría a escribir el cap 6…eso es raro**

Y para no aburrirlos leyendo, me callo… -.-

**(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)**

**DISCLAIMER****: Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Atsushi Ookubo-sama…**

-Bla bla bla: diálogos

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos

(N/A): notas da la autora

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: Cupido y sus travesuras pt.2**

-… eres…?-Chrona cerró los ojos-Eres…?...ERES…?

-Tanto te cuesta preguntarle si es virgen?-dijo una voz desconocida

-LIZ!!!-gritó la pelirosa, dejando ver la radio.

-_esa no fui yo!_-dijo la ojiazul

-Entonces quién fue?!-se preguntó la chica

_Mierda, me escuchó!-_pensó Chrona asustadísima

-EHHHH????!!!-gritó sorprendido Kid

**-**Etoooo…-Chrona no sabía que decir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente, entraron en la habitación Liz junto a un montón de camarógrafos.

-Liz! Has venido a socorrerme, amiga!Ayúdame!-gritó Chrona con un rayito de esperanza

-Muy bien chicos. Ganaremos millones si vendemos este material como novela. Yo seré la hermosa y sofisticada presentadora y me lanzaré al estrellato. Comiencen a grabar!-Liz estaba vestida como periodista al igual que Patty.

-Hai!-respondieron los camarógrafos animadamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Actúa normal, amiguita!-dijo susurrando Liz

-……-la pelirosa quería morir en ese mismo instante

-Chrona, idiota! Que haces con este afeminado?-el chico desconocido se acercó donde ellos

-Ragnarok?-la pelirosa se sorprendió.

-Uffff hasta que te diste cuenta! Vámonos!

-QUÉ?!-gritó Chrona sorprendida

-Eres de nuevo mi novia! Alégrate!-respondió

-EHHHHHHHHHH?!!-Kid estaba que se desmayaba.

-No quiero ir!-la chica trataba de zafarse pero el chico la impedía.

-Te vas conmigo, sí o sí- dijo autoritariamente Ragnarok

-Suéltameee!!!

-Alto ahí! No le puedes hacer eso a una dama!-se interpuso Kid

-…Acaso la amas, niño?-le preguntó Ragnarok desconcertado

-…No-respondió él

-Lo ves, Chrona, este chico no te ama y nunca lo hará. Fuiste una tonta al tratar de estar con él, Baaakaaa

A ella se le rompió el corazón, le iban a correr las lágrimas en ese mismo momento

-Vámonos, Ragnarok-kun-rodó una pequeña lágrima por la mejilla de Chrona, pero eso bastó para que Kid se diera cuenta-perdí mi tiempo con este chico.

-A la única persona que te permito que ames es a mí- dijo autoritario

-Por supuesto que a la única persona que amo eres tú-respondió desanimadamente Chrona

-Pooor fin!-gritó feliz Ragnarok. Tomó a Chrona de la mano y salieron

Hubo silencio unos instantes.

-..…Liz…….Patty……., QUIÉN MIERDA ES RAGNAROK?!!!-preguntó furioso Kid

Liz suspiró seriamente y le respondió-Ragnarok es el ex novio de Chrona, terminaron hace casi 2 años.

-…Chrona tiene que ser una persona muy fuerte…-dijo Kid

-Fuerte? Eso es poco para describirla. Ella nunca se ha vuelto a enamorar de nadie más en todo este tiempo...-Liz sonrió y siguió hablando-Por eso me alegré mucho el día que me dijo que por fin se enamoró de otra persona!...-se puso seria nuevamente y miró a Kid -pero parece que perdió todo su tiempo contigo-volvió a suspirar

-De qué estas hablando…?

-Es que eres idiota?! Todos estos años ha estado trabajando en tu mansión para estar contigo y tú ni te has dado cuenta!

-…

-Parezco una mala amiga y parece que no quiero a Chrona, pero todo este tiempo la he estado apoyando para que sea muy feliz, pero de repente llegas tú y lo arruinas todo!

-Pero no es mi culpa!-gritó el chico

-TODO es tú culpa, niñito ricachón!-Liz apretó los dientes – te voy a mandar a la $#%!

-Ese no es vocabulario para una dama, baka

-Yo lo dejo inconsciente, hermanita-dijo Patty partiendo por la mitad un pedazo de hierro

-Jajaja eso no se compara con lo que yo le haré, hermanita- respondió Liz, partiendo por la mitad un pedazo de hierro, con los dientes

-Woooojuuu! Seremos millonarios, equipo!-gritó alegre un camarógrafo

Liz estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Kid, pero de repente…

-Empezamos en 30 segundos!-interrumpió una de las ayudantes del programa

-3-30 SEGUNDOS???!!!-gritaron al unísono Liz y Kid

-Qué me pongo?!-dijo Kid que andaba de un lado a otro colocándose un calcetín

-Y a quién le importa lo que te vas a poner???! Lo que importa es saber donde está Chrona!!!-respondió Liz que parecía loca buscando a Chrona por todas partes

-Jejejeje

-15…segundos-dijo perezosa la ayudante

-Esperen!-gritó Kid

- 5 segundos!!!

A Liz se le encendió la ampolleta y sonrió -Sal al escenario, pillín!-ella empujó a Kid al escenario

Cayó precipitadamente. Todas las mujeres quedaron sonrojadísimas, gritaron como locas y entusiasmadamente

-Ahora nos van a hacer un strip-tease a nosotras!!! Baila nene!-gritó una

-Kyaaa!-se desmayaban otras

Kid traía puesta una camisa blanca desabrochada, una corbata a medio poner, un sombrero negro, unos calcetines del mismo color y unos boxers!

-Que sexy!-gritaban las muy pervertidas

Kid estaba rojo y se puso morado cuando vio las caras de los hombres que seguro lo asesinarían al final del programa

-No es para tanto ¬_¬ - dijo Sid a regañadientes – Como sea, ¬_¬ sigamos con el programa ¬_¬

-Yo no puedo cantar así!!!-grito Kid

-Kyaaa! Es taaaan varonil cuando grita!-una de las chicas estaba loca

-Grita de nuevo y te pago 100 dólares, bebe!-dijo entusiasmada otra de las muy pervertidas

Los demás hombres querían asesinar al pobre Kid

**--Mientras tanto, en el armario--**

-Qué estas mirando, que te veo tan embobada, Maka?-preguntó Soul mirando a la ojijade

-Naaadaaa~!-respondió Maka, mientras tenía el ojo pegado en el agujero del armario

-Déjame ver!

-No! Es míooo~!

-Qué es tuyo?-El peliblanco movió a Maka un poco, dejando ver el espectáculo de Kid- Q-qué???! Q-qué hace ese chico ahí y vestido de esa manera???!

-Je je je~-Maka miraba como podía por el agujero

-Acaso? Tú? Y Él?

-Solo es que se ve taaan bieeeen vestido así~

-Qué tiene ÉL, que no tenga YO???-preguntó Soul

-Es taan sexyyyy~-Maka se dio la vuelta-Acaso estas celoso?-Ella no pudo evitar sonreír

-No-respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco

-Por qué?

Soul cerró los ojos y suspiró-Me veo mejor en boxers-luego miró a Maka-Y lo sabes

-…-

-Ves, siempre tengo la razón-el chico dijo triunfante

_Por qué me tuvieron que encerrar con él?_

**--En el escenario--**

-Ettooo, mejor continuamos con el karaoke antes de que maten a Kid-dijo Sid algo asustado por el aura maligna que había en el escenario-Pero no se preocupen, chicos! Lo matamos al final del concurso! ^.^

-Haiii! ^.^ - gritaron contentos los demás hombres

-Jajajaja-reía malvadamente Liz

-A petición de las damas: harás un strip-tease ¬_¬

-No!

-Sí-se interpuso Liz

-NO

-SÍ

-NO!!!

-Paren! Que me están dando cuco! – gritó Sid -Ok, ok…no harás un strip-tease! ^.^ , mejor que entre Chrona-chan!

-Yo me voy-dijo hastiado Kid

-Espera- Sid lo agarró del brazo

Kid se dio la vuelta para zafarse de Sid- Te dije que me vo-

El chico quedo embobado cuando miró a Chrona, ella traía puesto un vestido corto, blanco con plumas del mismo color y muchos encajes. También llevaba una corona blanca que la hacía ver como un ángel. También traía puesto rubor, en las mejillas y traía los labios pintados, que los hacían irresistibles

Kid se sorprendió cuando Chrona le miró sonriendo y se acercó a él lentamente. Él estaba a punto de besarla, pero ella pasó de largo y fue a ver a Ragnarok

Liz no podía estar más feliz cuando vio la reacción de Kid al ver a Chrona y luego como cambió al ver que ella se acercó a Ragnarok

_Qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy enamorando de ella solo por como se ve? Eso jamás lo haría un caballero, además ella ya tiene un novio-_pensó Kid

Luego empezó la música, Chrona se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar

Su voz era hermosa y calma. Uno creería que está escuchando a un ángel cantar

Kid no podía estar más sorprendido. De repente se detuvo la música, hubo silencio unos instantes, pero luego se escucharon los numerosos aplausos del público

-Snif…snif…eso me hizo llorar, Chrona-chan-dijo Sid, casi llorando- se pueden retirar, chicos. Les aviso que quedan 8 minutos de receso…snif

-Arigato! ^.^ - dijo alegre Chrona

-F-felicitaciones Chrona!-dijo Kid como un robot

-Sí, claro, arigato, Kid-kun- le respondió Chrona indiferentemente, luego se fue al camarín junto a Ragnarok

Él sentía mucha rabia estaba apunto de acercarse a Ragnarok, pero apareció Liz

-Celoso? Kid-kun~?

-Jejeje- rió Patty

-…sí…-respondió él, sonrojado

-Ok, ahora empezaremos con el infalible plan: "Separar a Chrona de su horrible y actual novio, Ragnarok y devolverle sus grandes y profundos sentimientos que sentía anteriormente por Kid-kun." Te gusta el nombre?-preguntó Liz

-…No, pero me encanta la idea del plan ^.^ -respondió

-Tú quédate aquí, yo resolveré el resto, Ok? – dijo la ojiazul – Ah…y Kid,…por favor ponte algo encima, sí?

Fue en ese momento en el que él se dio cuanta que aun seguía en boxers y como un rayo fue corriendo a cambiarse

Entonces Liz fue a hablar con Sid

Kid volvió al escenario, mejor presentable. Para colmo Chrona estaba junto a Rakgnarok

-Chicos! Silencio, por favor! – interrumpió Sid – a petición del público Chrona y Kid volverán a cantar, ok?

-Kid! Solo tienes que seguir la letra, sí?-gritó Liz, desde el otro lado del escenario

-Hai!-respondió

Chrona volvió a tomar su lugar en el escenario y comenzó a cantar

El público, se maravilló nuevamente. Pero de repente Chrona se calló bruscamente y se golpeó el brazo. Todo el público quedó callado

-Chrona!-gritó Kid mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pero Ragnarok se interpuso- Atrás, ella es MÍ novia, amigo – y pateó a Kid

-No seas un imbécil, ella necesita ayuda rápida. Llévala tú si quieres, pero apresúrate!-respondió Kid preocupado

-Yo no sigo tus órdenes, ella es MÍA y yo decido que hacer con ella. Si no quiero, no la llevo a la enfermería- Ragnarok estaba encolerizado y se abalanzó sobre Kid

Por suerte llegaron los guardias de seguridad y se lo llevaron

-Te lo mereces, idiota- dijo Kid sonriendo al ver como se llevaban a Ragnarok

-Kid-kun…me duele…-a Chrona le rodó una lágrima por su mejilla

Él se conmovió demasiado, quería besarla en ese instante. Pero lo más importante por el momento era cuidarla

Kid tomó a Chrona en sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería, muy triste

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya estoy por terminar de poner las vendas, por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez, que puede ser peor. Podrías ayudarla joven, tengo un asunto urgente y me tengo que ir, cuídala mucho-dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación

-Hai-respondió angustiado Kid, mientras tomaba las vendas que cubrían las manos de Chrona

-Gomene, Kid-kun…

-No te preocupes, Chrona. Todo esto fue mi culpa…

-Por qué lo dices?

-Sí no fuera por mis celos, no hubieras tenido que cantar de nuevo y esto no te habría sucedido…

-Celos…?

-Chrona me fascina tú forma de ser, tu forma de cantar y hacer las cosas, además eres tan hermosa. Por eso me enamoré de ti, y me dieron celos cuando te vi con Ragnarok

-…-Chrona no podía creerlo

-Pero no te preocupes no me interpondré más entre ti y Ragnarok. Espero que sean muy felices juntos…yo…yo solo soy un peligro para ti y no soportaría verte llorar de nuevo por mi culpa…-entonces se dispuso salir de la habitación pero la mano de Chrona lo detuvo

Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Chrona llorando. No resistió más y la besó, fue un beso tierno y largo, para demostrarse sus sentimientos uno al otro

Pero Kid se separó de golpe- Perdón! Chrona yo no quería…

-baka…yo te amo y no quiero que te vayas, por favor…-le salió otra lágrima

Kid tomó una manta y cubrió a Chrona con ella. Luego la abrazó tiernamente – Yo igual te amo

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

Corrieron otras lágrimas de Chrona, pero Kid, enternecido, las secó y le dijo- No llores más, yo estoy contigo – sonrió y acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de Chrona para sellar su amor en otro tierno y largo beso. Se abrazaron, disfrutando cada uno del otro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien hecho- le dijo enfermera a Liz, que estaban detrás de la puerta

-Lo sé y espero que Chrona sea muy feliz con él- respondió Liz sonriendo

-El concurso está por continuar, no crees que debo ir a verlos?

-Será lo mejor- dijo Liz

La enfermera tocó la puerta varias veces para confirmar que estuvieran listos- Voy a pasar!

Cuando abrió se encontró con Kid que aun le estaba poniendo las vendas a Chrona

-Vaya que eres lento poniendo unas cuantas vendas, Kid-san! – dijo alegre la enfermera

-Jejeje, lo sé- respondió

-Déjame seguir a mí, Kid -san

-Hai!

Ella terminó de colocarle las vendas a la pelirosa y le recomendó -Vayan rápido al escenario, el concurso va a seguir en unos minutos!

-Ok – dijeron Kid y Chrona al unísono

Entonces el par salió de la enfermería, alegre y tomados de la mano

**--Mientras tanto en el armario--**

_Mami!Mami!- Maka tenía 6 años y corría para abrazar a Kami_

_-Qué pasa Maka-chan?-preguntó feliz su madre_

_-Te prometo que seré virgen hasta que me case!- Maka sonrió felizmente_

_La cara de Kami cambió - Quien te enseñó esa palabra?! _O..O_ Bueno no importa…hagamos esa promesa!hijita!-dijo alegremente._

_-Te prometo, prometo que seré virgen hasta que me case! Case! Case!_

CASE…CASE! CASE!!!

Ese recuerdo invadió por completo a Maka, cuando Soul deliberadamente le beso el cuello. Y ella sin otra opción gimió.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a a…a…a…un niño de 5 años (N/A: jaja Qué más esperaban?)

Maka tenía cara de loca y miraba como piedra al niño, en cambio, Soul, miraba hacia al otro lado como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

-…Ettoo…Hola!!! Je je je…-dijo la rubia algo nerviosa y sonriente a la vez

-Que están haciendo? ^.^ - preguntó alegre e inocentemente el niño

-…mmm…estamos jugando a las escondidas! Je je je – ustedes imaginaran quien lo dijo

-Puedo jugar? ^.^

-Cla-

Maka no pudo seguir porque Soul la agarró del brazo y le susurró

-Qué haces tonta? quieres que el niño se quede aquí???!

-Solo trato de ser amable!-susurró la ojiajade levantando los brazos

-Amable? Tú? No me hagas reír

-Talvez ese niño me ayude a levantarme, es nuestra salvación!!!-susurró desesperada

-Aquí, YO soy el que manda! Además se nota que no sabes tratar a los niños!-gritó el peliblanco

-Yo soy toda una profesional!-respondió la ojijade

-No sabes ni como tratar a un hombre!

-Eres la persona menos bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, y esperas que crea que TÚ puedes cuidar a un niño?

-Claro, soy un hombre con principios, atractivo y simpático

-Yo soy mucho más linda, carismática, divertida, amable, cariñosa y comprensiva que tú!

-Es un reto! Veamos quien trata mejor a los niños!!!

-Ok!-dijo enojada la ojijade, luego hicieron un apretón de manos y se quedaron mirando retadoramente

-Ettooo…pasa algo? ^.^ -volvió a interrumpir el niño

-Así es como se trata a los niños-dijo Maka mirando a Soul, luego dirigió su mirada al menor. Soul solo sonrió – No pasa nada pequeñín y si quieres juega con nosotros ^.^

-Gracias! ^.^

Ella miro a Soul triunfante y volvió a mirar al niño- Puedes decirme señorita Maka

-"Señorita" es un término utilizado para gente joven, llámala señora, campeón-interrumpió Soul, mientras desordenaba el pelo del menor

-Claro! ^.^

-Soul, no hagas trampas!!!-Maka volvió a sonreír y miró al niño- Mira y aprende-puso la cara más alegre que pudo en esos momento y preguntó-Dime, como crees que soy? ^.^

-Eres fea, amargada y no sabes tratar a los niños ^.^ -respondió el niño alegre y sinceramente

Al instante, Soul estalló en carcajadas a más no poder

-A-al p-arecer perdiste!!! JAJAJAJA!-Soul parecía un loco

-Y-y a ti te irá mejor???!!!-dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos y golpeando la puerta.

-Mamiiii!-gritó el niño asustado por el fuerte golpe

-Y-yo perdón!!! Solo-

-Tranquilo, campeón, todo estará mejor. Te ves muy fuerte y nosotros los hombres somos así, no?

El menor trató de secarse las lágrimas

-Además, piensas así conquistar a la chica que te gusta? – La voz de Soul sonaba muy distinta: calmada, alegre y apacible

Al instante la cara del niño cambió y se volvió alegre-Tiene razón, señor!- el chico le dio un golpe

-Ouch, golpeas duro, guarda esos puños para cuando los necesites-dijo el peliblanco frotándose el brazo

Maka no lo reconocía y le miraba sorprendida

-Que quieres y por qué me miras tanto?-dijo Soul con su cara normal (N/A: ¬_¬ )

-Talvez se volvió más loca de lo que esta! JAJAJAJA!-rió el niño

-Bien dicho! Dame esos 5!-dijo orgulloso el peliblanco

Maka no podía estar más sorprendida pero esta vez se afligió un poco y se notó en su cara

-Qué te pasa ahora? -preguntó Soul

-No, nada ^.^ -Maka volvió a sonreír- vamos a seguir con el reto?

Soul se detuvo a pensar

-Puedo jugar con ustedes o no?-volvió a preguntar el niño

-Cla-

El peliblanco volvió a tomar a Maka del brazo y le susurró – Ya no podemos mantener a este niñito aquí

-Y el reto?- preguntó Maka sorprendida

-Ganaste tú, pero debemos echarlo, entendido?

-Ok, pero ya tienes planeado lo que le vas a decir?

-Algo así, en algún momento se me ocurrirá-Soul soltó a Maka

-Qué???!pero…que le voy a decir???!

-Confía en mí y en mi "brillante plan"

-Pasa algo? ^.^ -volvió a interrumpir el menor

_Confiaré en Soul-_se dijo a sí misma la ojijade -No te podrás quedar aquí, pequeñín-respondió Maka

-Poor qué?-preguntó el niño haciendo pucheros

-Ettooo…pues...porque…-Maka miró a Soul, él estaba pensando.

La ojijade lo agarró del brazo y le susurró –Me dijiste que tenías un plan!

De repente al peliblanco se le encendió la ampolleta

-Se me hace que ustedes 2 son bien raritos ¬_¬ - interrumpió el niño

-Soul! Responde!

-No podemos tenerte aquí-dijo finalmente Soul

-Por QUÉ?-preguntó el menor

-porque…porque…-Soul aun no se decidía

-Vamos! Tú puedes! Confió en tu brillante plan!

-No puedes quedarte aquí porque…porque estábamos teniendo sexo!-dijo finalmente y orgullosamente el peliblanco, después de dar a conocer su "brillante plan"

-E-ese era tú Briiillaaaantee plan???!!! Q-qué estábamos teniendo sexo???!!!-gritó Maka

-Siii-respondió el peliblanco orgulloso- y se me ocurrió a mi solitooo! n.n

Maka se dio la vuelta para mirar al niño. Él estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y los miraba fijamente

El niño estuvo así durante 5 minutos, al igual que Maka. Soul se había aburrido y empezó a leer una revista. Hasta que de repente el niño pegó un portazo y se alejó diciendo- Mami! Mami! Qué es sexo? Hay 2 niños raritos que lo están haciendo, en ese armario!

Desde afuera se escuchó una estampida de personas que se dirigía al armario.

Soul escondió su cara en la revista, Maka quería morir. La puerta se fue abriendo

_Y ahora, Qué hago???!_

_**CONTINUARÁ --**_

**Suspeeensooo… mi favorito!**

**En qué se metieron ahora, esos 2?**

**Aunque a decir verdad todo fue culpa de Soul y su "brillante idea" **

**Qué creen ustedes? Además qué pasó con Black Star y las chicas?**

**Posiblemente en el próximo cap haya un invitado especial**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y den sus opiniones ^.^**

**1000beshitos y cuidense mushooo! Byeee~**


	7. Pillados!:Podrá Maka seguir concursando?

**Waaaaa! Me emocioné demasiado con los reviews! Les agradezco un montón!!! ^-^**

**Seguiré escribiendo lo más rápido que pueda, aunque a veces me podré tardar **

**Lol, yo pensaba hacer este fic con un máximo de 3 capis y ahora estoy escribiendo el 7**

**Mejor dejo de hablar tanto y sigan leyendo x3**

**Espero que les guste este capiiii n.n**

**Aunque para serles sincera este no tiene mucha comedia u.u (aunque depende del humor de la persona que esta leyendo, mi opinión es que no tiene mucha u.u)**

**(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)**

**DISCLAIMER****: Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Atsushi Ookubo-sama…**

-Bla bla bla: diálogos

_Bla bla bla: _pensamientos

(N/A): notas da la autora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PD: Les recomiendo bajar la canción: Me arrepiento, de Alex Ubago, porque alguien la va a cantar xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 7: Desesperación!: Podrá Maka seguir concursando?**_

_Confiaré en Soul - _se dijo a sí misma la ojijade - No te podrás quedar aquí, pequeñín - respondió Maka

-Poor qué?- preguntó el niño haciendo pucheros

-Ettooo…pues...porque…- Maka miró a Soul, él estaba pensando.

La ojijade lo agarró del brazo y le susurró – Me dijiste que tenías un plan!

De repente al peliblanco se le encendió la ampolleta

-Se me hace que ustedes 2 son bien raritos ¬_¬ - interrumpió el niño

-Soul! Responde!

-No podemos tenerte aquí - dijo finalmente Soul

-Por QUÉ?-preguntó el menor

-porque…porque…-Soul aun no se decidía

-Vamos! Tú puedes! Confío en tu brillante plan!

-No puedes quedarte aquí porque…porque estábamos… TENIENDO SEXO! - dijo finalmente y orgullosamente el peliblanco, después de dar a conocer su "brillante plan"

-E-ese era tú Briiillaaaantee plan???!!! Q-qué estábamos teniendo sexo???!!! NI SIQUIERA ES VERDAD!!!-gritó Maka

-Siii-respondió el peliblanco orgulloso- y se me ocurrió a mi solitooo! n.n

Maka se dio la vuelta para mirar al niño. Él estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y los miraba fijamente

El niño estuvo así durante 5 minutos, al igual que Maka. Soul se había aburrido y empezó a leer una revista. Hasta que de repente el niño pegó un portazo y se alejó diciendo- Mami! Mami! Qué es sexo? Hay 2 niños raritos que lo están haciendo, en ese armario!

Desde afuera se escuchó una estampida de personas que se dirigía al armario.

Soul escondió su cara en la revista, Maka quería morir. La puerta se fue abriendo

_Y ahora, Qué hago???!_

**--En la mesa de los chicos--**

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Chrona-chan?-le preguntó Kid a la pelirosa, mientras tomaban una malteada

-Estoy preocupada por Maka…-respondió ésta

-Por qué?-volvió a preguntar el chico

-Algo me dice que está en muchos problemas…

-Como crees, seguro Maka está pasándolo bomba con algún chico- respondió Kid sonriente

-Oigan chicos! Hay 2 tipos haciendo el amor en la bodega 3!!!-gritó un muchacho que pasaba por ahí

-Jajaja, qué clase de inhumanos harían eso?!-rió Kid

- Tienes razón, Kid-kun, no tengo de qué preocuparme. Además, Maka nunca se mete en problemas, jaja, que tonta soy!-dojo Chrona

-No digas eso, mi amor

-Oí, enamoraditos. Donde está Maka?-preguntó Liz que pasaba por ahí

-La última vez que la vi fue cuando ella fue a buscar sake a la bodega número 3 – respondió Kid tranquilamente, mientras bebía la malteada que compartía con Chrona

-No era esa bodega, en la que 2 tipos hacían el amor?-preguntó Liz perezosamente

Kid y Chrona escupieron la malteada

-Quizás tomó mucho sake y se metió a la bodega con un violador!-gritó Kid desesperado y pensando en lo peor

-Seguro que un pedófilo la encontró desprevenida!!!-lloró Chrona

Los chicos se miraron un rato y estallaron en carcajadas

-Jajaja Maka debe esstar pasándosela bieeeen!-dijo Kid como un loco

-…Seguro jaja que Maka le permitiría a alguien E-ESO!!! Jajajaja!!!-reía Liz mientras golpeaba la mesa

-Maka ni siquiera le permitiría a un hombre q-que la toque!!!

-Vamos al armario a ver que pasa, a reírnos de los tipos!!!-propuso Kid entusiasmado, mientras recuperaba la calma

-Y llamemos a Maka, esto la va a animar, ha estado muy tensa por el concurso-dijo seriamente Chrona

-No, después le contamos

-Porqueee?-preguntaron Liz y Chrona

-Vamos, chicas, ella tiene que estar muy tranquila en su camarín jaja

-Tienes razón, Kid-kun, Ella tiene que estar relajadísima y haciéndose un manicura en este momento!

Dicho se dirigieron entusiasmados a la bodega

**--En el armario--**

-Q-QUÉ HACEMOS???!-gritó Maka comiéndose las uñas

-Hagamos el amor! Jaja!- Soul se lo tomó como un chiste

-Te voy a matar, maldito!!! - Maka agarró a Soul del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro – Todo es tu culpa! Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?!

El peliblanco se echó a reír

-De que te ríes ahora?!-preguntó Maka desesperada – te voy a cortar las &%$!!!

-…no sé…gomeen -.-

Maka poco a poco fue soltando a Soul, deprimida-Entonces porque me haces esto?...

-Me sentía solo -.-

-Y eso te da el derecho para tratarme así?!

-Qué sabes tú de soledad?!-Soul levantó la voz

-Tú no sabes lo que es soledad! Yo vivo sola, mi padre se pasa el día en el cabaret y mi madre siempre está de viaje!

-.- Ok…-el peliblanco suspiró perezosamente, tomo aire y dijo-Gome-

Soul no pudo continuar porque la ojijade lo tomó nuevamente del cuello. Una fuerza maligna consumió a Maka

-…Oh no…-susurró la ojijade malignamente-"Gomene"…, ya no funcionará más conmigo!!!-fue lo último que gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre Soul

La pelea dio comienzo, pero antes de que Maka golpeara al peliblanco éste la mantuvo alejada, sin hacerle daño y tratando de calmarla

-A-acaso te volviste loca??!! Te vas a hacer daño!!!-gritó Soul agitado

-No! No me importa, lo quiero más fuerte! (N/A: Se refiere a golpearlo, no piensen mal) Hasta que quedes morado!

-Cuidado, ahí no!!!-volvió a gritar el peliblanco con la respiración agitada

-Yo lo hago como yo quiera!-respondió Maka

Siguieron así un buen rato: gritándose y con las respiraciones agitadas

En cambio, afuera, los pervertidos estaban escuchando afuera, pegados a la puerta y con las narices sangrando

-Ufff! la tienen que estar pasando bien!-gritó un muchacho que tenía hemorragia nasal

-Qué pasa aquí???!-gritaron Kid y Chrona, al unísono

-Averigüémoslo!-dijo un chico que tenía la mente perdida en algunas cosas que no estaban censuradas

-Me muero por ver las caras de los tipos cuando nos vean!-dijo emocionado Kid

-Ya quiero ver esto! – comentó la pelirosa

-Yo igual! X3 – respondió un hombre pelirojo

Todos se dieron la vuelta

-S-spirit-san??! Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó el pelinegro

- xD Verás, me excité mucho cuando vi a Maka y a las demás chicas en ropa casual xD Además escuché que habían tipos haciendo el amor así que vine y xD … O.O Q-quiero decir tuve que venir a impedir que Maka siguiera en este estúpido y sexy q-quiero decir irracional concurso, y dejara de comportarse de tan indigna manera! Jjejejeje

-Siiii…-dijo Kid mientras le tapaba los ojos a Chrona y se alejaban de Spirit

-Oí, se nota que Maka es hija de este tipo-le susurró Chrona a Kid

-Por qué lo dices?

-Jjejeje – rió el pelirojo mientras miraba ansiosamente la puerta

-Tienes razón…Chrona-chan O.O

El chico abrió poco a poco la puerta

-Te dije que no me tocaras ahí!-gritó Soul, mientras tenía a Maka agarrada de las caderas, para detenerla

-Suéltame!- Maka escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de los chicos

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

-.-"

-…M-Maka…?-dijo Chrona con la boca abierta

-C-Chrona? N-nn-nno no es lo que piensas!-gritó la ojijade acomodándose la ropa y el pelo

Kid le volvió a tapar los ojos a la pelirosa, que parecía estar en shock

-Es que no saben lo que es privacidad? – preguntó Soul mientras se cubría el rostro

Kid dijo rápidamente-gomenporhaberlosmolestado!continuenconloquehacían!-dicho esto cerró la puerta como un rayo

-S-soul? O.O

-Qué quieres ahora? -.-

-Eres un imbécil… O.O

-Ya me lo habían mencionado antes -.-"

-E-esto es lo peor… O.O – dijo Maka

-Por qué? -.-

O.O - perdimos está oportunidad y lo peor…quedé encerrada contigo de nuevo!!!

-Gracias por el gran comentario -.-""

De repente se escuchó desde afuera – Oh mi amada Kami! he presenciado el momento en que nuestra hija se ha hecho mujer!!!

-.- -Maka?

O.O Qué?

-.-" -No oíste lo que acaba de decir ese tipo raro?

- O.O Eso quisiera…Además ese tipo raro es mi papá! T.T"

-.-"-Escuché que van a traer cámaras…

O.O –Qué haremos?!

Soul tomó a Maka de la mano y se acercó más a ella-Te lo diré una vez, escucha atentamente...

**--En la mesa de los chicos--**

Spirit rondaba por el lugar y se dirigió a una mesa con muchas chicas – Saben lindas- dijo seductoramente – esto me recuerda cuando yo y -

-No queremos escuchar tus historias abuelitoooo – interrumpió una de ellas

-ABUELO?!!!

-Tú sabes…vas a ser un abuelooo en poco tiempo! – otra de ellas estalló en carcajadas

-QUE??! – volvió a gritar Spirit

-Ya vas atener nietos, no??? - comentó una

-No solo por eso, chicas, él ya va a cumplir los… 40! – susurró otra

-Ohhh…! – dijeron todas al unísono

-Vámonos, chicas! No nos metemos con viejos! –mandó la líder

-Esperen! Qué haré yo?! – preguntó el pelirojo

-Ve al rincón de "Los cuarentones e idiotas sin pareja" al perecer no serás el único! ^-^ - comentó una de las chicas

-No seré el único?

-Anda y te darás cuenta!

Spirit se dirigió solitariamente al rincón

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para su sorpresa no estaría solo

-Black Star?! Qué haces aquí?! – le preguntó el ojiazul

-Soy un idiota sin pareja, es que no viste el letrero?– respondió el peliazul señalando un gran letrero con luces de neón como en Las Vegas

-Y como pasó?! Por qué estás todo golpeado?

-Es una laaarga historia!

**--Flash Back--**

-Black Star? Te gusta cómo me veo?-preguntó la pelinegra de ojos azules

-Te ves encantadora-el peliazul tomó un mechón de pelo de Tsubaki y comenzó a jugar con él- Y cómo me veo yo?

La ojiazul estaba sonrojadísima, tragó saliva y dijo- Black Star…me gustas…y tú me quieres a mí?

El peliazul volvió a sentarse en el sillón, colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos-Todos los Dioses como yo tienen una diosa como novia-Abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Tsubaki sonriendo - Ore-sama también necesita una diosa y tú eres perfecta para eso. Además necesito a alguien que me dé respiración boca a boca cuando quede inconsciente-sonrió pícaramente.

-Black Star…Aún no me respondes que soy yo para ti…?

El chico tomo suavemente el rostro me la chica y acercó lentamente sus labios hasta rozarlos. Entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró-Tú eres mi amo…

Una palabra resonó en todo el lugar, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Tú!!!- la chica señaló a la ojiazul – No te bastaba con robarte a mí novio anterior?!

-EHHHHHHH?????!-gritaron Black Star y Tsubaki al unísono.

No había pasado ni un segundo, Cuando la chica tomó a Black estar del cuello del esmoquin y lo besó.

Tsubaki quedó destruida en un segundo. Pero esta vez no quedaría atrás…-Maldita perra!!!

-Que miedo… y qué me harás ahora? Feita -dijo la chica, tratando de enojarla

-Prepárate para llorar…Eruka…– la ojiazul apretó los puños.

-C-chicas? Por qué no se calman, platicamos y-

-Cállate! Tú no opinas en este momento!- gritaron al unísono las dos chicas – Deja de copiarme! Cállate! No cállate tú!

-Yo ni te conozco! ¬~¬ – dijo B.S

-No me recuerdas? Yo fui tu primer amor… - respondió Eruka con los ojitos brillantes de emoción

Ehhhh??? – gritó el peliazul

-Fuimos a la escuela juntos!

Black Star levantó la ceja

-Quién te acompañaba al baño cuando te meabas en los pantalones, cada vez que tú mamá te dejaba en la escuela??

-Aaaa siií, tú eres la loca que me seguía todo el rato en primaria hasta que me meaba de miedo, no???

-Loca? yo fui tú amor. No te acuerdas cuando dábamos esas largas caminatas por la playa? – narraba Eruka con la mente perdida en sus recuerdos

-En primer lugar estaba de vacaciones con mi familia y segundo corría de ti porque me estabas persiguiendo semi-desnuda!

-No estaba semi-desnuda! Llevaba puesto un bikini! Y me habías dicho que te mataba, pi-llin~

-Dije que me matabas…literalmente! – respondió el peliazul

-…Pero luego, está maniática llamada Tsubaki nos separó porque estaba loca por ti…-continuó narrando dramáticamente la chica rana, con un pañuelo en la mano

Black Star y Tsubaki levantaron la mano asustados

-Cállense! Y déjenme seguir contando la historia- interrumpió Eruka – Ella es solo una tetona sin trabajo!-

-Ettooo…estoy estudiando para ser pediatra de niños- comentó la ojiazul

-Eso dices tú, en cambio, yo soy una famosísima diseñadora de modas! Por eso debemos pelear hasta la muerte!

Tsubaki volvió a levantar la mano- Ettoo…

-Cállate! Tú no te mereces alguien taaan sexy como mi Black Star! – volvió a interrumpir la peli-plata, moviendo el trasero de un lado a otro, con cara de maestro Rocchi

-Oí, Black Star…, me parece que a esta le va a dar un orgasmo…!-susurró Tsubaki

El peliazul trago saliva asustado

-Vamos a empezar???

-Cuando quieras!

La ojiazul se tiró encima de Eruka y comenzaron a arrancarse el pelo

-Mizune! Ven y ayúdame de una vez! – gritó la niña medio-rana

Mizune se transformo a la versión "x 5" es decir se convirtió en una chica striper

-C-como es que paso eso???!- preguntó Black Star al punto de casi hacerse encima

- No sé, pregúntale a la autora ¬_¬ - respondió Eruka

Las 2 niñas-medio normales tomaron a Tsubaki y la comenzaron a golpear, B.S ya no aguantó más y gritó – Alto!

-Ya te decidiste, mi amor?? – preguntó Eruka, soltando a la ojiazul

-YEEEES!

-Y a quién eliges? – preguntó Tsubaki entusiasmadamente

-ORE-SAMA DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE CON LAS 3! ^-^ - respondió sonriente

De repente B.S recibió un "triple pack" de golpes

-Pero que imbécil! – exclamó Mizune

-No sé como me gustaste, idiota - opinó Eruka

-Cierto! – respondió la ojiazul

-Después de todo ni quería pelear contigo, Tsubaki-chan! Seamos amigas?? ^-^ - preguntó la peli-plata

-Claro! ^-^

-Esperen chicas, que hay de ore-sama??? - gritó Black Star en el suelo

- Ahora que lo pienso: tus pies apestan, comes mucho y a veces te meas en la cama – respondió Tsubaki – Ya no quiero estar contigo

-Pero…

-Además tú ni me querías, no?

-Eso no es cierto!

-Ya no me importa! Hoy estoy soltera! Es decir: estaré con los chicos que quiera, a la hora que quiera y cuando quiera! Ya no tendré que contenerme a estar con otros chicos por tener un novio que ni me quería!

**--Fin de Flash Back--**

-Te compadezco amigo u.u – dijo Spirit con una mano en el hombro de B.S –….ME PUEDO QUEDAR ELLAS???

-No ¬¬ ,como te iba diciendo: quiero que me ayudes

-Ok, pero después me presentas a esa tal Mizune!

-Hai! Hai! Como sea, eres un buen DJ??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Star se había cambiado de ropa y tenía en la mano un micrófono

Mientras tanto, Spirit trataba de hacer funcionar el reproductor de música

Mágicamente y para sorpresa de los dos, la música comenzó a sonar y el peliazul prosiguió a cantar:

**Me arrepiento, de Alex Ubago ****xD**

Ya no me llamas por teléfono, es la señal que todo acabo,

antes lo hacías, y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no.

Desde ese día en que te abandone juraste volverías por mi

No quería y no volviste más, y hoy te vengo a decir...

Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme

yo se que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamore...

y no lo supe ver...

**Coro: **

Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos

y en este punto te seré sincero..

y dejare que hable mi corazón...

Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte,

pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...

Cuando empezamos eras para mi, tan solo un pasatiempo nomás

así que nunca te considere, y te pase a dejar.

Y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo

Es que mi cálculo fallo inversamente, no te olvide hasta hoy...

Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos

y en este punto te seré sincero..

y dejare que hable mi corazón...

Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte,

pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...

**Coro**

-Es para ti ,mi amor – dijo Black Star mirando a Tsubaki

-Para mí?!- gritaron Tsubaki y Eruka al unísono

-No, es solo para Tsubaki-chan, está vez ya me decidí, perdón Eruka

La ojiazul fue corriendo a ver a Black Star y llorando lo besó – Perdóname, fui una tonta

-No, perdóname a mí, debí haberme dado cuenta antes que te amaba- dicho esto el chico volvió a besarla

-Otro que se va…-se lamentó Eruka

_Me parece que esta es mi oportunidad!!!_ ^-^ – pensó Sid emocionado al ver a la chica sola.

Se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ésta se dirigió a hablar con Ragnarok

_Por qué todos encuentran pareja menos yo?! _– se preguntó el animador

**--En el armario--**

-jjejejeje-reía Maka como una retrasada

-M-Maka, estás b-bien?-preguntó Soul algo asustado

-Wes…jjejeje…como quieres que me vista para la noche de bodas?? Jjejeje pillín!

-Maka, te dije que sí seguías el plan ibas a tener un cita con él, no te dije que ustedes dos se casarían y tendrían una noche de bodas ¬_¬

-Ohh…-susurró Maka decepcionada

-Entendiste el plan, o no?

- Algo… T3T

- Te aprendiste tus líneas?

-Algo… T3T

-Por qué pones esa cara?

-Es necesario lo del beso? T3T

-Es vital u.u

-…Entonces…tenemos que practicar si no queremos que salga mal, no? T3T

-Jaja Al fin asumiste que quieres besarme?

-No, no es eso T3T

-Entonces qué?

-Pensé que mi primer beso sería con alguien que me ame. En cambio lo haré con alguien que me odia y que piensa que soy horrible

-Como sea, hazlo rápido ¬¬

Maka se acercó de mala gana a Soul

…_De verdad soy tan…horrible…?_ -La ojijade se acercó al peliblanco, casi al punto de rozar sus labios

-…No, no lo eres – susurró Soul con los ojos cerrados

Maka paró de golpe -Q-Queeeeeeeeé???! – gritó sorprendida, parándose y pegándose en la cabeza con el techo

-Queeeé???!-respondió el peliblanco asustado ante la acción de Maka

La ojijade se desplomó encima de Soul

-Al parecer la deje inconsciente Jaja!- El peliblanco observó un momento a Maka, ella dormía placidamente, como una niña. Él se sonrojo, quizás por primera vez - _Tengo que hacerlo, no? Es por el bien de Maka y el mío que funcione este plan _– Soul se acercó lentamente a Maka

-Gracias…Soul…-dijo la chica entre sueños

El peliblanco se detuvo un momento y se la quedó mirando sonriendo- Jaja, está tonta está soñando conmigo

-No es cierto, idiota – respondió Maka con los ojos entre abiertos – El único que quiere besar a alguien eres tú, baaaka

Soul se puso rojo

-Te atrape! Jajaja – rió Maka

-Creo que sí T3T

Se quedaron mirando un rato, pero se escuchó un golpe proveniente de la puerta corrediza del armario

-Es nuestra oportunidad, Maka! – Susurró Soul – Dí tus líneas!

La ojijade estaba hastiada _– Es que no dejan de molestar estos pervertidos?!_

-Maka, dí tus líneas! – volvió a susurrar Soul

Otra vez se escucharon estrepitosos golpes en la puerta

-Maka!

Los golpes se hacían más fuertes

La ojijade ya no aguantó más, la puerta se fue abriendo

Y sin darse cuenta, en vez de susurrar sus líneas del plan, ella con toda su fuerza las gritó – Es que no pueden dejar a dos enamorados hacer el amor???!!!

X.X

O.O

-.-" – Esta vez sí que la cagaste, Maka… – susurró Soul

Quién había abierto la puerta era…

-W-ww-wwwes-k-kkun???! O.O – Maka se desmayó

X.X

O.O

-Hermano…dale respiración boca a boca -.-"

_COTINUARÁ_

**Bhwajajajaja! xD Pobre Maka… : (**

**Mis disculpas por mi inminente tardanza -.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capii y dejen sus comentarios ^-^ y criticas si tienen alguna (para poder mejorar) pero no sean muy malos, porfis**

**Lo deje en suspenso? espero que siiiii**

**Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews que dejan en cada capii!!! me emociono muuuuchooopp!!**

**PD: Seguramente no entendieron el plan de Soul (que por cierto hubiera sido útil si no fuera por la intervención de Maka), lo explicaré en el segundo capi**

**Byeeeee! **


	8. Confesiones! Nuevas caras!

"**UPDATE, Sí, aunque no lo crean...UPDATE, después de un año: UPDATE, Maka me matará por este UPDATE xDDD cap 8 UP! Tan fresco como el pescado que me comí de almuerzo xDD P.D: Las quiero chicasss!!! =3~ Pasen! Todos invitados!! :DD" **

**Bueno como sabrán dejé este fic en el congeladero durante un…año…(más o menos, no? =3=) **

**JumJummmmmmm… perdónenme … :,(**

**Las razones: la escuela…y el verano…!!! xDDD**

**ÑamÑamÑam…Además he estado algo triste después del terremoto ,OO, =3= sniiiiiiiif…murió gente que conocía…y cuantas vidas más!!!!! Mi lindo país!!! :( … VIVA CHILEEEE MiAlmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!**

**Quiero agradecerles por los hermosos reviews que me dejan en cada capítulo (,: !!! 333 Me hace demasiado feliz que les guste este fic. Los AMO AMO AMO Y AMOOOO!! Con todo mi corazón!!! Me empujan a seguir escribiendo :,) Los quiero Muuuuuuuchooooo!! En serio, ojala que piensen lo mismo y sean mis amigos!! :)**

**Pero si quieren matarme…háganlo! :D …porque estoy en momentos de desesperación!**

**T__________________T**

**Disfruten el capitulo…En tanto tiempo se me había olvidado la historia, pero me esforcé para hacer esto…Pronto retomaré el ritmo de antes xDDDDDDDD **

**Errrmmmmmmmmmmm…Porfa…No se quejen si está muy random y muy corto…me hace falta concentración… u____________u Quedaron advertidos: ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS :,(**

**Ojala sea de su agradooo!! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** Soul Eater no me pertenece!! Es totalmente propiedad del genio Atsushi Okubo-sama :)**

**--**

-Bla bla bla: diálogos

_-bla bla bla: _pensamientos

(N/A): notas da la autora

_**Capitulo 8: 'Confesiones??!! Pt.1 '**_

**(N/A: Les recomiendo leer lentamente este capitulo porque está medio enredadito . E intenten imaginarse cada situación de la forma más loca y drámatica, okis?? Si tienen alguna duda lean hasta el final ahí tengo unas notas útiles =3~)**

Recordemos como había terminado la historia:……

…_-…Maka…!!!_

…_.…Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes…_

…_.-…Maka…!!!_

…_se volvió a oir………_

……_-…Maka…!!!_

…_. …la puerta se fue abriendo…_

…_..….La ojijade ya no aguantó más……_

…_Y sin darse cuenta……………_

…_En vez de susurrar sus líneas del plan…..._

…_ella con toda su fuerza… _

_LAS GRITÓ!! ¬¬ '!!_

_**(N/A: ¬¬'!! SUERTUDA!!!! ¬¬'!! )**_

'_**Es que no pueden dejar a dos enamorados hacer el amor???!!!**__'_

…_Esas fueron las palabras…… u.u''_

**(N/A: …Sigamos con la historia……….: )**

**-- En la mesa de los chicos -- **…Otra vez… XDD

Spirit estaba en frente de las cámaras de TV para darle 'la gran noticia al mundo' de que su pequeña se había hecho mujer

Kid estaba en posición fetal sobre la mesa, mientras que Patty se hacía por pasar por una psiquiatra, ella le hacía preguntas a Chrona, mientras dibujaba jirafitas en su cuaderno. La pelirosa estaba en shock.

-Esa posición…NO ERA SIMETRICA!! – gritó Kid rasgándose la cara

-Hasta para el amor este es un idiota… ¬¬' – aportó Liz – Chrona-chan? Estas bien??

-…Escribí un poema sobre eso…lo quieres leer? Jejejeje

-Ehhhhhhh….? – susurró Liz – No,…gracias Chrona-chan!! ^^ Y tú Kid? TE VOLVISTE MÁS NORMAL?

-…………………………….- él no dijo nada

Pero la pelirosa contestó - Kid no responderá…jejeje…Ya decidimos…yo me convertiré en una 'mary sue' y el un 'gary stu' Desde ahora me llamaré Strawberry Princess Neko Fruits Pancake Sweet Lovely Star desu! ^^

-O.o Patty…!!!-mumuró Liz – Haz algo…..!!!!!!! X3X

-Y como te hizo sentir? ^3^ -le preguntó la rubia al moreno

-la verdad…perturbado T//T …con una leve sensación de calidez en mis pantalones T//T –respondió él

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiid-kun!!! – gritó Chrona con desesperación - …….sentí algo parecido… :DDDDD

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando

De repente se escuchó algo: B.S y Tsubaki estaban encerrados en el baño dándose muestras de amor xDDD – Pruébenlo!! Es lo mejor!! – gritó el peliazul a los chicos

-……………………Chrona-chan? O//o

-Si, Kid-kun? o//O

-Escuchaste eso…? O//o

-Si, Kid-kun… o//O

-Oye, quieres ir a comer unos churros al McSquito?? =3~

-Prefiero una telaraña feliz, los churros me hacen engordar °(=-=) °

-Oh YEAH…Baby =3~

Los chicos se fueron tomados de la mano hablando de 'las sensaciones que sintieron'

Liz tenía una gotita en la nuca y Patty seguía dibujando

-…Hermana…ahora que lo pienso…Maka y nosotras dos somos las únicas perdedoras sin pareja aquí… - dijo Liz observando el ambiente meloso que había en el lugar

-…Aun no te he dicho? ^^

-Qué cosa? – preguntó interesada

-He arreglado unas cuantas citas a ciegas jejeje

-C…CÓMOOOOO??!!!! Maka te va a matar!!!

-Maka será la más feliz, no tienes idea con quién la arregle….JEJEJEJEJEJE!!

-Esto va a salir MUY MUY mal………

(Cambiemos de tema…)

---------------

**--En…LA BODEGA…**

_X.X _

_O.O_

_-.-" – Esta vez sí que la cagaste, Maka… – susurró Soul_

_Quién había abierto la puerta era…_

_-W-ww-wwwes-k-kkun???! O.O – Maka se desmayó_

_X.X_

_O.O_

_-Hermano…dale respiración boca a boca -.-"_

Ese había sido el presentimiento que tuvo Maka cuando vio que Wes entraba a la bodega.

Pero estaba muy muy equivocada… quien se había desmayado fue…

-W-ww-wwwes-k-kkun???! O.O Despierta!!!!! Qué te pasó???!! X.X – gritó la ojijade como si le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco

-Se muriooooooó XDDDDD – respondió el Evans menor cuando vio a su hermano sin signos vitales

-SOUL!!!! °`3´° – la rubia le dio una cachetada – Qué le pasó a tu hermano????!!! :(

-Sus puros y castos oídos escucharon cosas…cosas…IMPURAS!! -dijo el peliblanco dramáticamente - No…Maka? ¬_¬

- A qué te refieres con eso? T3T – respondió ella

-"Es que no pueden dejar a dos enamorados hacer el amor?"????!! ¬_¬ Esta vez llegaste muy muy lejos… - titubeó el ojirojo

-Pero esa fue tu idea T^T – dijo la ojijade haciendo pucheros

Por arte de magia ambos recordaron que los restos del difunto Wes estaban tirados fuera de la bodega y todos afuera los miraban con una gotita en la nuca

-Debemos que esconder el cadáver…!! :( - susurró Maka

Rápidamente los chicos tomaron el sensual, digo, inerte cuerpo de Wes y lo metieron en la bodega.

-Bueno…y qué hacemos con él??!! – gritó la chica

-Mmmmmmmh…podemos desvestirlo, sacarle fotos desnudo y vendérselas a las fangirls (*0*) Nos hacemos millonarios. Qué piensas? –dijo el peliblanco mirando a Maka

-E…Estooo…- murmuraba la rubia mirando hacia abajo toda sonrojadita juntando los dedos (N/A: resumen: como Hinata ) – puede seeeeeeeer… XDDDD – termino diciendo con cara de evidente pervertidez

-O prefieres que yo lo haga? *1313*

Chorros de sangre salieron por la nariz de Maka – AHHHHHH??!!!NONONONONONO!! CóooooooomoCómo creeeees!!! Con Wes está bien. JUM!!

-Vamos sé que lo quieres. Wes es un aburrido, en serio lo amas?? Jajaja

Las palabras de Soul no le cayeron bien a la ojijade y no tardó en defenderse - Lo que siento por Wes-kun es real! El me presta atención y me cuida! No como tú que solo juegas conmigo! – respondió Maka irritada – No sé tú pero ya estoy harta, me voy!! No me importa si tu tal novia te ve!!

-Qué sabes tú si esto es un juego o no? Quizás es así como demuestro mis sentimientos a las personas!

-Jaja sentimientos. Me crees una estúpida?? Una persona como tú no tiene sentimientos! Estás celoso de tu hermano! Eso es!!

-Bueno, estoy celoso, acertaste, y qué??? Estoy cansado que Wes me quite a mis novias y pensé que estando contigo lo pondría celoso. Pero no! Es un total perfect…- Soul se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. – M...Maka…yo estaba bromeando ^^; No me hagas caso, si??

-Así que eso era?? Ponerlo celoso, eh?? u____ú Lo que dije era verdad…Ni creas que me pondré a llorar idiota. Decidido! CUIDATE!!NOS VEMOS EN UNOS 100 AÑOS!!Como si fuera a ser taaaaaan estupida para… - Maka siguió hablando unas mil estupideces por lo bajo, tomó una de las botellas de sake como se lo prometió para Liz

-De aquí no te vas! – Soul la tomó del brazo y le dio un dulce beso

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuh……-la rubia estaba en las nubes y no tardó en responder suavemente

Bueno…la verdad fue 'un fugaz beso' Lamentablemente…no duró mucho ¬¬'

-Dos minutos para el concurso!! – se escuchó por el megáfono

Soul sin pensarlo dos segundos se zafó de Maka y comenzó a tratar de revivir a Wes

-Hey!Qué te pasa??!-gritó la rubia

-Lo siento ya me tengo que ir! – dijo nervioso el peliblanco mientras se arreglaba la ropa – Despierta a Wes, rapido!

- O______Ó- C…Cóoooomo???! Pero!… Si acabas…!!ddeeddeeee….!!AHHHHH…!!!!TE VOY A MATAR!!! AAAAAAcaabas de besarme y te vas así como así!!?? Osea!!! Qué te pasa ahora?? Te volviste loco??!!

-Jeje Tengo un asunto importante que atender ^^;

-Cúal???ver a esas mujeres desnudas??? O________Ó

-Algo parecido ^^;

*…CHOP!!!*

- U____________Ú Te lo tienes bien merecido!! Idiota!!

-…Porfavor Makaa!!! Dejame ir!! – gritó Soul con clemencia

-Para QUÉ???!

-OK!! Te lo diré! Soy el juez del concurso!! Soy el chico enmascarado!!! Wes es mi acompañante!! Tenemos que presentarnos!! Necesitamos ese dinero…para…!!!.- fue interrumpido

- O____________Ó Si…Y yo me llamo Britney Spears y soy mitad hija perdida de Chuck Norris. Tanto olor a sake te hizo mal?, no?

- u__________-Ú No era necesario el sarcasmo…lo digo de veritas!!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii………, y para qué necesitaría , Soul Evans, hijo del magnate más grande de Londres, dinero proveniente de un Karaoke llamado 'El Bar Rigon'??? O_____________Ó

-…Emmmmh Eso no te incumbe para nada!! ¬¬'

-Mientes, estoy segura!! Es imposible que tu seas el chico enmascarado! Júralo!!

-No puedo

-Lo ves? Solo quieres ver a esas tetonas con poca ropa!!

-La verdad mi favorita es esa tal Maka. Ahora que lo pienso… Es curioso que se llame igual que tú, no? – dijo Soul con ingenuidad

La ojijade iba a estallar. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Ese idiota aun no se daba cuenta???!!! Pero gracias a eso le encendió la ampolleta

-Hagamos una apuesta para comprobar lo que dices…

-Depende…Te conozco bien y sé que eres capaz de hacer cosas impensables u______ú

-Apostemos por quién ganará!

-Es obvio, Maka es la favorita y ganará- dijo el peliblanco extrañado

-No importa, yo voto que cualquiera puede ganar menos ella, Ok??

-Bueno bueno, estoy SEGURO de que ganaré

-1 minuto!! - Se volvió a escuchar por el megáfono

-Espera!! Si resultas el perdedor deberás…- la rubia se acerco al ojirojo y le susurró lo demás al oído

Momentos después ambos chicos pactaron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salieron lo más escabullidos que pudieron y separaron sus caminos. Dejando a Wes en la bodega

-_Esto es perfecto!! Me voy a retirar del concurso y dejaré a ese tonto como un idiota frente a todos!!!_ – pensó

Maka evadió a toda la gente hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos para entregarle el sake a Liz - _primero es lo primero_ – se dijo

Pero no se había previsto de lo que vería

-Ma-ka- chan!!~ - gritó Patty tiernamente – Mira a quién traje para nuestra citas a ciegas!!

Los ojos de la ojijade se salieron de sus cuencas. Lo que vio era….

-Hola Maka-chan! ^^ Soy Justin, tú cita - Quién le había hablado era un total bombonzote: un chico alto, robusto, de ojos color miel y pelo castaño. Con cara muy dulce (N/A: No lo confundan con el Justin de la serie ..)

-Ehhhhh… O////////////////////O- la ojijade trato de asimilar - …Ppuedes esperarme un poquito… jeje ^^ Lee una revista, conversa con Liz, o date un paseo por NeverLand, lo que quieras!

Maka tomó a Patty del brazo y se la llevó al otro lado del salón

-Te gusto~?? Jeje Será tú pareja de baile en el concurso ^^ - dijo alegre la Thompson

-GUSTARME??!! O..O Patty!! Ese tipo es Justin Niever!! Mi compañero de clase cuando estaba en 2° grado!!

-Si y cúal es el problema ahora?? T_____T - preguntó la ojiazul

-Bueno…esto…- Maka se puso rojita - …yo le gustaba en esos tiempos…pero él se tuvo que ir del país y prometimos que…que nos casaríamos…si nos volvíamos a ver… //

-Siiiiiiiiiii! – dijo sarcásticamente Patty - Y que te hace creer que aun lo recuerda?? Vamos!! Ahora es el cantante adolescente más famoso del mundo!!

-No lo sé!! Osea!! Él se iba a USA!! Lo cual fue un alivio para mí, porqué nunca me gustó!! Hice la promesa para que me dejara tranquila!! O___o

La ojiazul no se lo creía - Justin estaba enamorado de ti??! Y NO TE GUSTABA??!! Tienes serios problemas… U______Ú

- Aun no te he contado todo…Mira esta foto de cuando éramos pequeños…-la ojijade metió su mano en la suela de sus tacones y sacó su billetera

- Ahí guardas también tú licencia de conducir O____ó Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Eso no importa!!...mira la foto

La cara de Patty se desintegró – Ese es Justin?? Qué-qué le pasó aquí??!

-Él era el niño raro de la escuela…por eso no me gustaba…La cuestión es…que ahora está hecho un bombonzote!!! *0* No puedo hablarle a la cara! °3° Es demasiado lindo!!

-No te preocupes ^^ No creo que aun recuerde eso del casamiento y todo eso ^^

De repente se escuchó algo por el megáfono -Hola!! Y bienvenidos a la 2da parte de nuestro concurso!! – dijo alegre Sid – Ahora tendremos a otro invitado especial y es…: Justin Niever!!

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – se escuchó por parte de las pervertidezcas

Maka comenzó a sentirse mareada

-Maka-chan, calmate, eso no quiere decir nada ^^ - dijo Patty para calmarla

Pero se volvió a escuchar: – Y Eso no es todo!! Hoy viene con intenciones de matrimonio!! – segundos después se escuchó la voz de Justin – Holaaa!! Maka-chan!! Te estoy esperando!!

Lo último que vio la ojijade fue el techo

**-- En la mesa de los famosos --**

-Ugh Ese tal Justin me aborrece… - murmuró Soul mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta

-No te preocupes chico. Tú imagen no se verá opacada por ese niño bonito – le dijo uno de sus managers

– Si – respondió otro - Tenemos el plan perfecto: una segunda voz para tu show

-Espera…no me dijiste que la ganadora del concurso cantaría conmigo? – preguntó extrañado el peliblanco

-Nada de eso. Ninguna de esas chicas tiene lo necesario. Hemos contratado a alguien que si vale la pena…

Por detrás se escuchó el ruido de unos tacones altos. – TocToc… - dijo sensualmente la chica que le tapaba los ojos – Adivina quién es cariño

-Ugh otra rata…-dijo Soul por lo bajo – Qué quieres Nanako…??

-…Ummmm Cada día estás más guapo…qué tal un beso…?? – la sensual morena posó sus labios sobre los del peliblanco para un forzado beso

-Esto se pondrá bueno…– susurró sonriente el manager de la modelo

_**::TO BE CONTINUED::**_

* * *

_**Upppppps!!! Maka qué planeas hacer ahora??**_

_**Maka: No sé, tú eres la que está escribiendo ¬¬'**_

_**Yo: Cierto… O___o**_

**Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!! Aquí les dejé mi último capítulooooooooooooo!!! JOJOJOJOJO!! Puse todo mi esfuerzo y sudor en él. **

**Creo que algunos tienen esta pregunta: ¡¡¿¿QUIÉN ES ESA PERRA??!!**

**Espero que después de tanto tiempo nadie me odie ni me haya olvidado ,OO, **

**La verdad las adoroooo chicas…todos esos reviews que me dejan en serio me emocionan ,0W0, Me gusta saber su opinión!! Y me encantaría responderles a todas, pero no todas están registradas y no tengo cómo hacerlo! ,OO, Por eso siempre hago este espacio para agradecerles a TODAS**

**Antes que me olvide…Hubo cierto comentario en contra de mi fic, ya lo borré, era un usuario no registrado. Si él/ella está leyendo quiero decirle unas palabras:**

'**Que bueno que me hayas escrito tu opinión pero déjame decirte que el fic me pertenece a mi, yo lo escribo a la manera que quiera. Sea muy fantasioso o no, es mi problema, pues soy solo una niña. Mi objetivo es sentirme bien con lo que le entregue a la gente y que ellos lo disfruten. Además: es de comedia, ¿no? Da lo mismo si alguien desaparece si no es crucial en la historia. Y si cambio un poco la personalidad de un personaje o parece idiota ¿qué? Es solo para causar risa y entretener ^^ Bueno, eso es todo '**

* * *

**Se me olvida algo???? Ahhhhh Siiiiiiiiii!! Tengo cuenta en DA!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (deviantArt) Si alguien tiene avíseme!! Para que le de un watch ;) (link en mi profile =)**

**NOTAS: 1.- El bar fue algo totalmente random xDDDD Tenía otras opciones (más obscenas xDDDD) para ponerle como: Con don Largo, Eructo Feliz, Bar Quito, T-LaToka, La Cama, Coyote Cojo, etc. xDDDDD Ojala no les sea aburrido (Para inocentones que no entienden xDDDDD En orden significa: Condon Largo, Barquito, Te la Toca, Coyo Te cojo) Influencia de la Internet y el Google xDDDDDDD**

**2.- "Qué mierda es una 'mary sue'????!" dirán algunos. Yo las sacaré de sus dudas =3~ Una 'mary sue' es el típico personaje que surge de una llamativa combinación de + de 20 nombres (entre más mejor ), entre ellos: gemas, frutas, postres, colores, meses, flores, cosas brillantes, etc. Esta raza tiene la increíble habilidad de hacer cualquier cosa sin resultar herida, y de que todo lo que haga: sea bueno! (sin importar si mata a alguien o algo parecido). No nos olvidemos de la especialidad de sus ropas! Que al más mínimo contacto con el agua o rasguño: se vuelven transparentes o se rompen!! Las 'mary sue' siempre se ven kawaii!! Su colores de pelo deben ser tonos aun no descubiertos por la raza humana y su cabello debe ser lindo y siempre limpio (preferencialmente ondulado y lleno de glitter) Sus ojos? Bueno, pueden cambiar de color cuando lo deseen, deben emitir rayos de luz y hasta pueden ver en la oscuridad! (su sonrisa hace lo mismo) Cuerpo? Siempre delgada a pesar de que puede llegar a ingerir 2 toneladas de caramelos día, sin engordar. Y por último! Siempre hay un 'evil sexy guy' detrás de ella! ****Resumen: **** una mary sue es: ½ elfo, ½ hada, ½ azúcar, ½ gato, ½ ángel, ½ demonio, ½ unicornio, ½ emparedado, ½ pingüino y un 1/18 humana! **

**Ahora…alguien se imagina a Chrona como mary sue?? xDDDDDDDD **

**-!**

**--KawaiiNekoo--**

**(Sabías que cada vez que dejas un review salvas a una ardilla en peligro?? xDDDDDDDD ) Broma…amo a las ardillas… ;DD **


End file.
